


Me quiero enamorar de ti. ¿Tú quieres?

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, un no-tan-niño calentón y berrinchudo pese a su edad, batallando con la lujuria que lo quiere consumir, disfrazándola de molestia.</p><p>Steve, un no-tan-adolescente-pero-tampoco-adulto atento y responsable, dueño de las groserías y fantasías cachondas de Tony y que tiene que lidiar con la calentura disfrazada de cólera de éste.</p><p>— “Ten cuidado, Tony. Puede ser que Steve no te ha puesto en tu lugar porque no le has colmado la paciencia, pero el día que eso llegue a suceder lo más seguro es que vas a sufrir. Ya enojado será capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa…” — consejo muy acertado de uno de sus amigos, pero aun así Tony jugará con su suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi página en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

Siempre era como un suplicio cuando sus padres se iban de viaje y por alguna razón no iba con ellos. Viaje sólo de negocios o para ir a algún funeral o porque él estaba en periodo de clases y no podía perder esos días de estudio. ¿Y por qué le parecía catastrófico? Sencillamente porque durante años siempre era lo mismo: lo dejaban con una niñera a cargo. Y así como sus padres eran de exigentes buscaban a una niñera igual de exigente que lo tuviese todo bajo control. Era una pesadilla. No lo dejaban jugar videojuegos, no lo dejaban salir a jugar con sus amigos, no dejaba que ellos entraran a jugar y no podía ver televisión.

Parecería lo correcto y _normal_ , sí, pero no podía ser que pasaban los malditos años y sus padres siguieran poniéndole a alguien que lo cuidara como si fuese un bebé. Está bien, desde los trece años ya no lo dejaban con una niñera, pero tampoco lo dejaban solo, eso sería demasiado pedir. Sino que ponían a cargo de él a uno de sus vecinos. Todo porque desde los doce él había comenzado a pedirles que ya lo dejasen solo, pero claro, sus padres sólo se burlaban secretamente de él por pretender ser un adulto responsable. Pero el pequeño Anthony continuó insistiendo haciéndoles ver cosas como que lo hacían sentir mal por ponerle a una anciana gruñona de vigilancia mientras ellos viajaban y se daban un respiro. Trato de convencerlos también al decirles que si no lo querían dejar solo, él se iría a casa de uno de sus amigos. Obviamente Howard y María, sus padres, se negaron. Sin embargo comenzaron a considerar ciertas libertades para su hijo. Fue así como un año después Tony ya no tenía que lidiar una niñera, sino con aquel vecino.

Steven Rogers era el nuevo "niñero" del hijo de los Stark. Steve era un chico de 18 años, siempre educado y agradable con todos. Howard y María sabían por los padres de Steve que éste aparte de todo era responsable en sus estudios y en sus deberes en la casa, además era disciplinado en otras áreas como las deportivas y el arte, de la cual gustaba mucho.   
Fue sencillo para los Stark darse cuenta que el chico rubio y educado que los saludaba cada mañana cuando ellos partían al trabajo y el otro al colegio era un _niño bien_. Y si Tony quería un poco más de libertad para no sentirse como niñito, pues entonces dejarían con él a un _amigo_ que a la vez lo cuidaría.

A pesar de que sus casas estaban a un lado una de otra, nunca habían visto a Tony y a Steve relacionarse, ni darse un saludo. Pero a ellos no se les hizo problema, ya se conocerían, ¿no? Y lo mejor de todo: Steve había aceptado cuidar al _niño_ cuando los padres se lo propusieron, aclarando que obviamente le pagarían por los días que ellos estuviesen fuera.  
Cuando le dieron la noticia a Tony, justo una noche antes del día que ellos tendrían que marcharse, creyeron que éste por lo menos estaría algo de acuerdo, pero sólo resultó en más drama hasta que lo callaron diciéndole que el trato estaba hecho y más valía que se comportara porque si no mejor lo meterían a un internado. Una amenaza que no iba en serio, pero Tony no lo sabía y no se iba a arriesgar.

Tony todavía recuerda muy bien cómo se puso la primera vez que sus padres le dijeron que Steve lo cuidaría los días que ellos estuviesen en su viaje de negocios. Histérico, así se puso. Tendría a su guapísimo vecino en su casa a solas, pero cuidándolo como si fuese un niñito con pañales. A Tony le gustaba Steve más o menos desde un año antes a que se convirtiera en su niñero. Lo espiaba desde su jardín cuando el mayor estaba en el propio con algunos amigos; lo veía reír y conversar con ellos. En las mañanas o tardes, dependiendo el día, lo veía trotar por el vecindario. Aun así nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Steve le sonreía de pronto cuando lo pillaba mirándolo, pero la vergüenza era lo que impedía a Tony hablarle, además Rogers le llevaba cinco años, y eso antes le parecía muchísimo.

Antes, también, no toleraba que estuviese cuidándolo porque lo ponía tan nervioso pero lo trataba de encubrir con molestia de tenerlo ahí. Pero el muy malditamente correcto de Steve siempre conservaba la tranquilidad y nunca lo delató con sus padres cuando estos regresaban y preguntaban cómo se había portado. _Se portó bien y me hizo caso en todo, no se preocupen._ Así les respondía, pero entonces María siempre insistía con que le dijese si había hecho alguna travesura o había sido grosero con él, a lo que Steve le respondía: _Está bien, es sólo un niño. Así son._ Agh, cómo lo odiaba cuando decía aquello. Le daba coraje porque le recordaba que era un simple mocoso que a él ni le molestaba.

Pero el colmo era que, ahora con 17 años, le siguieran pidiendo a Steve que cuidara de él. Steve que ahora con 22 años seguía igual de guapo pero con un cuerpo de puto Dios. Su _relación_ había mejorado un poco. Un par de años antes ya hablaban de trivialidades algunas veces y no sólo de _has aquello_ , _te falta esto, la tarea, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes salir, tus amigos no pueden entrar al estudio de tu padre,_ y más blablabla. Pero no eran amigos, simplemente Rogers era muy correcto y responsable que no lo reñía cuando Tony era grosero con él.

 

-Debe de ser una broma. – Seguía exclamando Tony, caminando como león enjaulado mientras sus padres llevaban sus maletas a la puerta de la casa.

-Te lo he repetido desde ayer y desde toda la vida; No confío a dejarte sin supervisión. – Le explicaba ya cansada su madre.

-¡Pero ya tengo diecisiete!

-¿Y eso qué? No eres responsable en lo más mínimo. Si cuando estamos aquí haces desastres no me quiero ni imaginar lo que harías sin vigilancia. – Insistía María.

-Pero… – Iba a continuar repelando cuando Howard le miró estricto.

-No más excusas. No queremos arriesgarnos a que destruyas la casa con una fiesta o te largues a una donde te vayas a meter en problemas. – Le dijo con severidad Howard.

-No pensaba hacer nada de eso. – Dijo honesto. – Sólo que es en verdad demasiado que a esta edad siga teniendo “niñero”. – Ya expresaba resignado.

-Serán sólo cuatro días. – Le dijo María ya sonriéndole tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. – Compórtate, ya no seas grosero con Steve. – Le pidió. – No sé cómo no te agrada ese muchacho, es tan bueno. – Dijo por último y ambos se despidieron de su hijo para salir y abordar el taxi que ya los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

- _¿Te dejarán otra vez con él?_ – Preguntaba un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo color café tan intenso que casi parecían negros y piel levemente acanelada, con el que Tony conversaba a través de un _videochat_ encerrado en su habitación atentes de que Rogers apareciera.

-Sí, joder. – Respondía dramáticamente Tony.

- _¿No estás ya grande para que te cuiden así?_

-Ya lo sé. Pero díselo a mis padres paranoicos.

- _Yo digo que bien que te gusta tenerlo ahí contigo._ – Le expresaba ahora juguetón y enarcándole ambas cejas.

-Pff, claro que no. Eso fue hace mucho. – Aseguraba Tony, aunque era mentira. Steve le seguía gustando, sólo que ahora era en serio, y por ello más vergonzoso de aceptar.

- _Ajá. No te creo. Bien que quieres que te dé tu “castigo”._ – El amigo comenzó a reír.

-Agh, cállate Bruce. – Se quejó. – ¿Entonces vendrás o no?

- _Sí, tengo que esperar a que Clint y Rodney pasen y ya vamos para allá después de ir por Pepper._

-Bien. – Cortó la charla cerrando la laptop frente a él.

 

Se paró de la cama donde había estado conversando y puso un poco de música en lo que llegarían sus amigos para no aburrirse tanto en compañía de Steve. Y para no estarse imaginando escenas eróticas al tenerlo enfrente y no pudiese luego ir a masturbarse porque no estaba solo. Joder, que era horrible su situación. Ya ni cuando en una sola ocasión una niñera joven y hermosa le cuido se había cachondeado tanto al verle los calzones cuando subía las escaleras o cuando se agachaba a levantar algo. Nada como ver los ojos azules enfadados de Steve cuando lo hacía enojar pero se controlaba, o aquellos labios carnosos que luego se fruncían cuando reprimía lo que le quería probablemente gritar, y su ancha espalda y trasero irresistible cuando le veía caminar desde atrás, o cuando le miraba con insistencia la entrepierna queriendo averiguar cómo _la tendría_. Maldición, era un niño calentón que sólo había tenido sexo una maldita vez no hace mucho con una chica que a él para nada que le gustaba pero los demás habían dicho que era bonita y fue por probar y según para dejar ser el niño que tanto decía Steve. La verdad es que se la pasaba mejor fantaseando como sería hacerlo con Rogers y se masturbaba con la misma fantasía. Y ahora ya le habían dado ganas de seguir probando que tan buenas eran sus fantasías pero en la puerta de su habitación se escucharon varios golpes fuertes. Ya ni molestarse en abrirse los pantalones, mejor quitó la música y fue a abrir sabiendo quién sería; Steve que había usado la llave que María le había dado de la casa para que entrara a sabiendas que Tony no le abriría algunas ocasiones.

 

-Ya estoy aquí. – Le dijo Steve frente a él, como si no fuese obvio que había llegado.

-Y ya te puedes ir. – Le dijo Tony con indiferencia a punto de cerrar la puerta que fue detenida por una mano del mayor, ganándose un ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no lo haré. – Le dijo con autoridad. – ¿Ya hiciste la tarea?

-Es fin de semana, puedo hacerla después. – Dijo ahogando el coraje de sentirse como un niñito.

-Te puedo ayudar.

-Yo puedo hacerla solo. Además mis amigos están por llegar.

-No tienes permiso de hacer ninguna fiesta. – Le dijo más serio, empujando la puerta para meterse a la habitación y quedar frente al menor.

-Carajo, no es ninguna fiesta. – Dijo fastidiado, mirándolo de mala gana. – Sólo serán los que ya conoces y estaremos aquí pasando el rato, ¿está bien?

-Pero si hacen algo que no deben los voy a correr. – Amenazó.

-¿Qué? No me digas, idiota. – Dijo ahora sarcástico con una sonrisa autosuficiente. – No tienes derecho ni la autoridad de hacer eso. Es mi casa.

-Es la casa de tus padres y ellos me dejaron a cargo de ella y del niño malcriado. – Le dijo satisfecho al ver que la expresión de Tony volvía a ser de molestia. El menor suspiró con fastidio.

-Es fin de semana, Rogers, ¿no prefieres ir a una fiesta con tus amigos o ir a coger con tu novia? Apuesto a que sí, entonces mejor vete. Anda, y yo les digo a mis padres que estuviste muy al pendiente de mí. – Y al terminar de decir aquello trató de irlo empujando fuera de la habitación, pero Steve era fuerte y más alto, con dificultad le llegaba al hombro, así que sólo ponerse firme fue suficiente para que el intento de Tony de empujarlo fuese en vano.

-No llevo aquí ni cinco minutos y ya me has corrido dos veces, me has insultado, has dicho palabras inapropiadas y me empujas, bueno, eso lo intentas. – Le sonrió ladinamente, haciendo desistir a Tony. – ¿Y aun así dices que eres lo suficientemente maduro y responsable para quedarte solo? – Le dijo irónico.

-¡Jódete! – Le dijo furioso para luego irse a tumbar a su cama.

-Y sigues siendo más grosero e infantil. – Le dijo mientras lo miraba boca abajo en la cama. – Qué berrinche haces. – Estaba por burlarse más pero una almohada golpeo directo en su rostro.

-¡Ya cállate! – Le dijo Tony en pleno _berrinche_ aún. – Antes me agradabas más, ¡cuando no decías nada!

-Porque antes trataba con niño pequeño en verdad, pero ahora sólo con un niño inmaduro.

-¡Vete!

-Bien, estaré abajo.

-¡No, vete de mi casa!

-No se hace lo que tú quieras. – Le dijo burlonamente al recordárselo, ahora Tony le volvía a mirar asesinamente. Steve tomó la almohada que antes había golpeado su rostro y caminó con ella hasta la cama donde estaba el menor y la acomodó como debía de ser, luego se quedó inclinado mirando muy de cerca a Tony, tanto que éste se puso algo nervioso. – O te comportas o no dejo entrar a tus amigos. – Le dijo seriamente, con su expresión igual de severa sobre el rostro, desconcertado de Tony. – Y ya después te las verás conmigo.

 

El rubio se despegó de su rostro y se incorporó para caminar hasta salir de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Tony se volvió a tumbar en la cama todavía mudo. Mierda, que eso le había sonado a una amenaza muy en serio y no quería que Steve lo agarrara de saco de boxeo. Hundió su cara en el colchón porque también se había calentado por la misma amenaza que su _cochina_ y alborotada mente jugaban para darle otro sentido. Qué horror.

 

Steve iba por las escaleras bajando animadamente mientras tarareaba una cancioncita, y jugaba con las llaves de esa casa en la mano. Ese _niño_ más que sacarlo de quicio le daba risa por lo berrinchudo que era, aunque sí había ocasiones en que lo hacía molestar en verdad, pero no se podía enojar. Había prometido a sus padres desde hace cuatro años que él cuidaría a su _pequeño_ hijo. Habían confiado en él y a él no le disgustaba hacerlo, lo hacía encantado al saber que podía ayudarlos en algo. Hasta el dinero que en un principio le ofrecían después se fue negando a aceptarlo porque era un simple favor el que les hacía. Aunque no era sencillo cuidar del niño _malvado_ que a simple vista parecía un angelito con ese rostro bonito y sus hermosos ojos grandes color miel con gruesas pestañas que los hacían resaltar más y la piel contrastaba perfectamente con el color castaño de su cabello, y la estatura que era bajita y lo hacía lucir más lindo. Bueno, era tan tierno y lindo hasta los quince años que se volvió peor de berrinchudo. Y ahora que más que lindo comenzaba a lucir... apuesto, por decirlo de alguna forma. A todo eso, Steve no había sabido de alguna novia que su vecino pudiese tener, siempre lo había visto con amigos y amigas, pero no había visto que tomase de la mano a alguien o verlo embobado con otra persona. ¿No se supone que Tony está en la edad donde las hormonas les hacen malas jugadas? En fin, que extraño.

Iba a seguir divagando en sus pensamientos pero escuchó el timbre sonar por toda la casa, se puso de pie del sillón en que se había sentado para encaminarse a la puerta y también escuchó los pasos apresurados del menor al bajar las escales. Steve recordó que lo amenazó con no dejar entrar a sus amigos, así que lo esperó para ver su reacción. Tony se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, pero le miraba serio. Bajó con lentitud los tres escalones que le faltaban y caminó unos pasos hasta él.

 

-Déjalos pasar, por favor. – Le pidió con su expresión de niño bueno. – Sólo estaremos aquí y pediremos pizza. No habrá desastre. – Casi rogaba. El timbre sonó una vez más pero Steve seguía sin abrir. – Perdón por insultarte y gritarte. – No le quedó más remedio que disculparse. Después de todo Steve era _tan_ bueno que eso le bastaba. Y así la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a los tontos de sus amigos.

-¡Hooola! – Saludó exageradamente Clint, entrando seguido de los demás. Tony les sonrió algo incómodo al tener a Steve ahí mirándolos muy entretenido. Todos miraron al mayor y éste les sonrió amigable.

-Vamos arriba. – Pidió de inmediato Tony.

 

Sus amigos le siguieron a las escaleras ya sin saludar al vecino-niñero de Stark y evitando hacer algún comentario. Llegaron a la habitación que fue cerrada por el castaño y sólo quedó esperando los comentarios molestos que seguro le soltarían.

 

-Te sigue _cuidando_. – Comentó Burlón Clint. – O tus padres son muy sobreprotectores o de verdad eres un imbécil que no se puede cuidar solo.

-Yo creo que es por lo segundo. – Dijo Pepper con una sutil sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca, Barton. Y tú, Pepper, no le hagas segunda. – Dijo molesto Tony. – No confían en mí. – Se resignó.

-¿Y por qué lo molestan si ya habíamos quedado de venir precisamente porque Tony no quería estar solo con él? – Les recordó Bruce.

-Vinimos porque Tony nos prometió Pizza. – Dijo Clint ya en un tono y expresión de regañado.

-Sí, tengo hambre. Hay que pedirla ya. – Sugirió Rodney. Tony estaba por tomar el teléfono que tenía en su buró cuando otros toquecitos a su puerta llamaban. Refunfuñando abrió la puerta. – ¿Qué?

-Sólo les voy a pedir que no cierren la puerta. – Dijo en general Steve en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo por qué? – Preguntó ya con el ceño fruncido el castaño.

-Para estar seguro de que no harán otra cosa más lo que me dijiste. Además hay una señorita aquí, por lo que es más responsable el que no se encierren. – Pepper se sonrojó cuando Steve le miró al decir aquello y los demás sólo iban a asentir pero Tony estaba enojándose de nuevo.

-¡Pero… qué…! – Comenzó a exclamar enojado.

-Está bien, dejaremos la puerta abierta. – Dijo Bruce sonriéndole a Steve, para que Tony no expulsara un coraje que le traería problemas.

-Sí, por cierto, ¿vas a querer un poco de pizza? – También habló Rodney, para que Stark se calmara.

-No, gracias. – Le dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

 

Cuando se perdió de vista los chicos voltearon a ver a Tony que estaba luchando consigo mismo por tragarse el coraje. Pepper sólo permanecía algo apenada porque Steve le parecía muy guapo y luego aquella mirada y sonrisa tierna que le había dirigido la dejó embobada. La chica no comprendía cómo a Tony le molestaba tanto la convivencia con Steve.

 

-Pepper, quita esa cara de enamorada. – Le dijo todavía molesto Tony.

-No tengo cara de enamorada. – Se defendió la chica mirándolo con desdén por el comentario de que la habían pillado.

-Pero si te quedas embobada. – Dijo Clint con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Pepper volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Acaso no puedo mirar al guapísimo vecino de Tony? – Expresó más relajada para que dejasen de molestarla. Aunque lo haya dicho bajito por temor a que dicho vecino la escuchara.

-¿Guapísimo? Pff. – Dijo con sarcasmo Tony. Ahora quien sonreía maliciosa era Pepper.

-Pero si bien que te gusta. – Dijo cantarinamente la chica.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

Había trascurrido varios minutos en que Steve estaba en el living de la casa leyendo un libro, escuchando distraídamente las risas que se escapaban del piso donde estaba la habitación de Tony y éste se encontraba en compañía de algunos amigos. Cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a escucharse él se quedó en su lugar sabiendo que era el repartidor con la pizza que los chicos habían pedido. Al par de segundos volvió a escuchar el corredero por las escaleras. Giró para mirar como todos bajaban todavía pasándose dinero para cooperarse para pagar la pizza. Cuando finalmente juntaron lo necesario fue Tony junto con Bruce quienes abrieron la puerta, recibieron el pedido y pagaron al repartidor.

Cada uno, Bruce y Tony, pusieron una caja en la mesita de centro del living, porque no era una, sino que dos pizzas medianas las que habían pedido. Ignoraron que Steve estaba ahí _ocupando_ el living. Clint había ido a la cocina junto con Rodney para tomar del refrigerador la limonada que Tony les había comentado que ya tenía comprada y también llevaron unos vasos hasta ponerlos en la mesa. Mientras tanto, Pepper había tomado el montón de películas que reposaban a un lado de la enorme televisión para elegir cuál verían. Eligió una de comedia romántica para que los chicos no la molestaran de elegir algo cursi, así ellos se reirían como tontos mientras ella disfrutaba del romance.

 

-Amm, Steve, ocuparemos aquí. Si quieres puedes ir a la habitación de mis padres. – Sugirió Tony haciéndose el ingenuo. – O puedes irte de mi casa e ir a hacer tu vida.

-Grosero. – Susurró Pepper. Y luego miró a Steve que ya se notaba el enfado en su mirada. – Puedes quedarte.

-Eres muy amable. – Le respondió Steve a la chica, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. – Pero no quiero incomodarles.

 

Steve tomó su libro y dio media vuelta para retirarse a la habitación que le había mencionado el castaño, porque obviamente no se marcharía. Ates de llegar hasta las escaleras volteo discretamente para ver a Tony, aprovechando que éste también le observaba aún y le dirigió una mirada de intensa severidad. No iba a _regañarlo_ en frente de sus amigos, pero ya luego se cobraría sus groserías.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

Tony ya se había quedado solo en el living. Ya era de noche y tenía un par de minutos que sus amigos se habían ido. Él permaneció sentado con la televisión encendida sin prestarle atención, en la mesita de centro reposaba todavía una caja de pizza con un par de rebanas dentro y algo de jugo en la botella. Giró el rostro para ver hacia las escaleras, todas esas horas Steve no había vuelto a bajar y regularmente siempre bajaba a ver que todo fuese en orden. Así que Tony supuso que en verdad estaría molesto, furioso mejor dicho, y eso le hizo asustarse al recordar la amenaza. Sí, Steve era toda paciencia, responsabilidad y madurez, pero puede que ya se haya hartado de aguantarlo y ahora sí se lo reñiría. Recordó lo que le dijo Rodney cuando él le contó todo lo que le hacía y decía a Steve y éste no le hacía nada y hasta lo encubría. _“Ten cuidado, Tony. Puede ser que Steve no te ha puesto en tu lugar porque no le has colmado la paciencia, pero el día que eso llegue a suceder lo más seguro es que vas a sufrir. Ya enojado será capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa. Como Bruce, es tranquilo, maduro y paciente, pero cuando Clint lo hace molestar hasta explotar ya ves que le parte toda la cara.”,_ eso le había dicho su amigo.Abrió los ojos más asustado ante las posibilidades que se imaginaba. Steve lo iba a hacer pedazos.

Idiotizado como niñito en apuros primero se puso nervioso y temió por su “integridad”. Observó lo que quedaba de la pizza y también recordó que Steve no había comido sino bajó en todo ese tiempo. No lo pensó mucho y en un plato colocó ambas rebanadas de la pizza y las volvió a calentar en el microondas, sirvió el jugo en un vaso y subió las escaleras con ambas cosas en las manos. Era un gesto amable él que haría, ¿no? Así Steve probablemente pasaría por alto lo demás.

La puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba entreabierta. Lo llamó una vez y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta con su pie y se adentró a un par de pasos. Las luces estaban apagada y sólo resplandecía el brillo de la pantalla de la televisión encendida, miró a la cama y ahí estaba Rogers dormido en medio de ésta, todavía con su libro abierto a un lado. Tony casi refunfuña. No supuestamente siempre estaba tan al pendiente y ahora se queda dormido. De cualquier modo si despertaba iba a seguir molesto, así que mejor lo despertaba con buena cara para hacer las pases.

 

-Steve… – Le susurró aparado a un lado de la cama. – ¡Steve, despierta! – Le gritó de pronto, viendo como el rubio pegaba un brinco en la cama y abría los ojos asustado. Tony ahogó la risa mientras Steve le miraba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo algo exaltado. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Te tra…

-¿Qué hora es? – Le interrumpió ya tranquilizándose y acomodando su cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Las nueve. Te traje algo para que comas. – Le mostró el plato que llevaba en una mano y el vaso en la otra. Sonrió y puso su mueca de inocencia.

-¿Y los _niños_? – Preguntó todavía algo desorientado.

-¿Niños? Uy, mira tú tan pinche anciano con 22 años. – Comenzaba a explayarse de nuevo con su molestia y sarcasmo, pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar que tenía que quedar bien con Steve antes de dormir para que no le asesinase. – Ya se fueron. Ahora come. – Casi emplea el mismo tono como cuando Rogers le mandaba muy autoritariamente.

-Gracias. – Steve le sonrió y tomó lo que le ofrecía el menor. – No le pusiste nada malvado, ¿verdad?

-Que buena idea me acabas de dar. – Se dio la libertad de comentar Tony. – Pero ya será para la próxima. No, no tiene nada malo. – Steve volvió a sonreírle de aquella forma encantadora que Tony sentía que ponía la misma expresión que Pepper. El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar fuera de la habitación. – ¿A dónde vas?

-A la cocina. No quiero ensuciar la habitación de tus padres. – Le dijo fuerte para que lo alcanzara a escuchar ya que había seguido caminado. – Apaga la televisión, por favor.

 

Tony hizo lo que le pedía el mayor y de vuelta corrió escaleras abajo para seguirle. Había otra causa por la que quería pretender ser el niño bueno, y esa era pedirle un enorme favor a Steve. Al siguiente día habría una fiesta a la cual quería ir con sus amigos, pero no sabía cómo hacerle para poder ir si Rogers estaría negándoselo. _Dile que venga también,_ le había sugerido Bruce y la verdad era que él no quería llevar a Rogers, qué vergüenza, además no creía que aceptara así tampoco. Entonces usaría el método de Steve; ser bueno, amable y pedirlo.

 

-Steve. – Volvió a llamarlo cuando ya llegó a la cocina y el rubio estaba sentado en la barra con el plato y el vaso en frente. Los ojos azules le miraron atentos. – Mañana habrá una fiesta y en verdad quiero ir. Prometo que no me meteré en problemas y no beberé mucho. ¿Puedo ir? ¿Me encubrirías con mis padres? – Sólo esperaba que la respuesta valiera la cara de estúpido que tenía que poner y el tono casi meloso con el que tenía que hablar. Pero Steve le miraba desalentadoramente serio.

-No. – Fue lo que dijo tajante. Bebió del jugo y se giró como si eso fuese todo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿No?

-No puedes ir. Ya sabes las reglas. – Le dijo solemne mientras Tony estaba como todo lo contrario. – No pongas esa cara porque sí lo sabes. No confío en que no te meterás en problemas. A demás dices “no beberé mucho” cuando en realidad no debes de beber nada de licor. ¿Qué le digo yo a tus padres si te pasa algo? Definitivamente no vas.

-Eres un desgraciado. – Dijo haciendo una rabieta, pero era ignorado. – ¡Agh! ¡Por qué no le puse veneno a tu comida! – Continuó gritando mientras se alejaba.

-¡Mi amenaza sigue en pie! Así que discúlpate. – Le dijo alto para ser escuchado.

 

Tony detuvo su andar, pero un par de segundos después lo retomó todavía molesto y decidido. Al carajo Steve y su amenaza. Si le iba a partir la cara por lo menos que valiera la pena. Lo insultaría todo lo que quisiera y le desobedecería en todo lo posible. 

A zancadas llegó hasta su habitación y de un portazo se encerró.

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

Hasta la mañana siguiente fue que Tony volvió a salir de su habitación después de haber hecho otro coraje por la prohibición de ir a la fiesta que sería esa noche. Él estaba dispuesto a ir, se durmió pensando en eso y despertó con el mismo propósito. Al diablo Steve y sus _reglas._ Y hablando de él: ¿dónde estaba?

Bajó hasta la cocina esperando encontrarlo como siempre haciendo el desayuno para ambos como buen idiota que era, pero no estaba ahí. Miró el reloj de pared y supo que se había despertado más temprano que otros días de sábado, así que posiblemente Rogers siguiese dormido confiado en que el castaño estaría igual.

Subió las escaleras y por puro morbo fue a asomarse a la habitación de sus padres dónde Steve dormía cuando le _cuidaba_. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no con seguro, así que al pegar la oreja alcanzó a escuchar el chorro de agua de la ducha. Con sigilo abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación encontrándose con la cama todavía con las sábanas desordenadas, caminó hasta la puertita que llevaba al baño dentro de esa habitación y como el calentón que era se asomó.

Primero se puso en cuclillas y dio un empujoncito a la puertita viendo que también estaba sin seguro y sonrió victorioso. Se asomó mínimamente para saber si lograba ver algo, y sí, vio algo; el puto vapor. Hizo una mueca de frustración y trataba de “afinar” la mirada, pero sólo veía el cristal de la ducha cubierto de vapor, interfiriendo entre su golosa vista y el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Steve.

Escuchó cesar la caída del agua y rápidamente cerró la puertita tratando de no hacer ruido y corrió silenciosamente hasta salir también de la habitación esperando haber sido silencioso. Corrió a su habitación con las mejillas calientes y se metió bajó las sabanas para hacerse el dormido por si Steve lo iba a ver porque escuchó que alguien husmeaba mientras se duchaba.

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, sintiéndose frustrado. No era la primera vez que pretendía espiar a Steve en la ducha y siempre el maldito vapor interfería empañando los cristales que envolvían la ducha. Y se decía cortar el agua caliente para que no hubiese problema pero siempre lo olvida, y así siempre terminaba lamentándose. ¿Era mucho pedir aunque sea mirarlo desnudo de lejos?     

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony se había arreglado quedando listo para en cualquier momento huir. Cerca de las ocho de la noche había ido a su habitación para tomar su móvil y dinero, metió en una bolsa de plástico su chaqueta y posteriormente la arrojó por la ventana para que quedase por fuera de la casa. Había bajado al living actuando con normalidad, tomando un vaso de agua de la cocina y yendo a sentarse junto a Steve en uno de los sillones dispuesto a ver televisión como si nada, por eso no se había puesto la chaqueta porque ¿para qué necesitaba ponérsela si estaba en la calidez de su hogar? Trascurrieron los minutos y Steve ahora no se iba a curiosear a otro lado, así que no le quedó más opción que incorporarse y fingir que se le caía accidentalmente el vaso lleno de agua y casualmente empapaba la camisa y parte de los pantalones del rubio. _Discúlpame, Steve,_ le había dicho con una afliges fingida pero tampoco tan sobreactuada. Rogers sólo se había parado de un brinco y le dijo que no importaba y se fue a cambiar rápidamente a la habitación donde se quedaba y donde había dejado su mochila con prendas para esos días que estaría ahí. Pero ese momento bastó para que Tony corriese a la puerta y saliera deteniéndose a tomar la bolsa con su chaqueta dentro y seguir corriendo para esfumarse del vecindario.

Y ahora estaba ya con sus amigos y demás conocidos en una fiesta a muy corta distancia de su vecindario, pero eso no importaba si Steve de cualquier manera no tenía ni idea de dónde podría ser. Había desviado todas las llamadas que entraban de su casa o directo del móvil del rubio, hasta que mejor se decidió por apagarlo.

Conversaba y se reía como si no tuviese nada que temer. Olvidando que Steve podría delatarlo y así sus padres sí podrían meterlo en un internado en año que le restaba para entrar a la universidad. Qué más daba. Pero de cualquier manera para ahuyentar al demonio se había puesto a beber en cuanto llegó y se dispuso a divertirse en la fiesta como si todo estuviese perfecto. Ya llevaba horas bailando y bebiendo, riendo y bebiendo, tratando de ligar y bebiendo. Tratando, porque la verdad ni ganas de ligar tenía, y por ello se dedicaba más a bailar despreocupadamente. Ni cuando se sintió borracho dejó de beber a pesar que el demonio ya se había alejado de sus pensamientos.

Pepper y Bruce más conscientes comenzaron a notar que Tony ya estaba demasiado borracho, al punto que se quedó sentado por ya no poder caminar bien y sólo se había quedado rodeado de otros tontos igual de borrachos que él y se reían de cualquier cosa. ¿Pero qué harían? Ellos no podían cargar solos con Tony.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Steve ya llevaba horas tratando de comunicarse con Tony. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que se había escapado a la dichosa fiesta. Pero todas sus llamadas eran desviadas y ya estaba desesperado. Más que enojado angustiado por no poder saber de él y por no encontrarlo ahora que había salido a buscarlo en un Taxi. Ni modo de ir a su casa a despertar a sus padres para pedirles prestado el auto. _¿Para qué quieres el auto a media noche si se supone que estás cuidando al hijo de los Stark?,_ eso le preguntarían y qué responder. Tampoco era conveniente ir en su motocicleta porque ya se imaginaba en las posibles condiciones que se encontraría el menor. Ahogado en alcohol.

Antes de salir como loco a la calle en busca de Anthony, su razonamiento le había golpeado de nuevo y buscó una agenda en la casa. Una donde esperaba que los números telefónicos de los amigos del castaño estuviesen anotados. Halló los de Bruce, Pepper y Rodney. Trató de hablarles a los tres pero ninguno contestaba, y cuando por fin entraron las llamadas no alcanzó a escuchar nada más que escandalo de la fiesta.

Estaba dentro de un Taxi recorriendo los alrededores del vecindario, intentando todavía llamar a cualquiera, pero era el mismo resultado, así que mejor les mandó el mismo mensaje de texto a Bruce y Pepper, diciéndoles que era Steve, preguntándoles por Tony y por favor le dijesen dónde estaba. Esperaba que les respondiera aunque sea uno porque ya estaba angustiándose más. Entonces su móvil vibró con un mensaje de texto entrante del número de Pepper que le daba la dirección y le decía que fuese por Tony porque ya estaba muy borracho. Maldijo y le dijo al chofer a dónde ir.

Llegó y le pidió al taxista que lo esperara frente a la casa donde se veía que estaba la fiesta. Se encontró con Pepper y Bruce algo serios en la entrada, al parecer lo estaban esperando.

 

-¿Dónde está Tony? – Fue lo que preguntó de inmediato.

-Ahí. – Señaló Pepper haciendo una mueca de pesadez.

 

Señaló un punto no muy lejos de ellos, en realidad sólo a unos pasos donde Tony estaba desparramado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y todavía conversando a medias con otros chicos. Steve suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta él para jalarlo de ambos brazos y ponerlo de pie. El castaño ni se inmutó porque estaba casi dormido. Bruce se ofreció a ayudarle a Steve para llevarlo hasta el Taxi que aguardaba y lo metieron como pudieron.

 

-¿Quieren que los pase a dejar? – Se ofreció Steve. Bruce y Pepper se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Gracias. – Dijeron cuando se metieron al auto y Pepper dijo a dónde ir, ya que su casa era la más cercana.

-No sabíamos que había venido sin permiso. – Se trató de disculpar Pepper, pues sentía que había encubierto mucho a Tony.

-Descuiden, no es su culpa. – Les dijo Steve tranquilo.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

Ya había dejado a los otros chicos en sus casas y ya estaban en la de los Stark. Ahora Steve cargaba cual princesa a Tony, pues éste se había quedado dormido desde que abordaron el taxi. Con dificultad abrió la puerta, maldiciendo los problemas en los que lo metía Tony. No le importaba el dinero que se gastó en tanta vuelta buscándolo en el Taxi, ni lo que también gastó en su móvil por constantes llamadas. Sólo le importaba que al otro no le pasara más que una simple resaca y que estuviese bien.

Mientras se adentraba fue encendiendo todas las luces para no tropezar, pues todavía cargaba a Tony. Lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo acostó sobre la cama. Regresó a apagar todas las luces de los pasillos y cuando volvió con Tony se dispuso a quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta para luego cubrirlo con las sábanas. Pero con tanto movimiento Tony volvió a medio despertar abriendo de vez en cuando los párpados y susurrando galimatías, así que Steve no le prestaba atención.

 

-Tony… - Le habló con suavidad, inclinándose hacia su rostro para ver si el otro si estaba consciente aunque sea un poco. Los ojos miel trataron de enfocarlo.

-No te enojes. – Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de lo que Tony decía. Pero si sí estaba enojado y ya se lo había recordado, pero no podía discutir con él en ese estado. Además todavía estaba preocupado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le dijo en el mismo tono. – ¿Quieres agua, algo?

-Todo me da vueltas. – Dijo soltando una risita boba, sin abrir los ojos porque le costaba trabajo. – No le digas a mis padres.

-Por la mañana hablamos. – Le dijo serio. Escuchó un quejido de parte de Tony.

-No… – Dijo berrinchudo. Steve no hizo más que suspirar con cansancio de nuevo.

-Si necesitas algo aunque sea me gritas. – Dijo incorporándose de la cama, dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero Tony manoteo y alcanzó a tomarle de la mano, así que se detuvo. Miró como el castaño se hacía hacia un lado de la cama y palmeaba el espacio libre, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Duérmete conmigo. – Pidió tirando de su mano. – Por favor… – Y su voz se fue apagando hasta soltar un bostezo y aparentemente quedar dormido de nuevo.

 

Mientras Steve observaba como la mano del castaño se deslizaba de su agarre hasta caer en la cama, pensó si era mejor quedarse. Por si Tony necesitaba algo, o simplemente era asegurarse que no moriría ahogado por su propio vómito como varias estrellas de rock. Sí, era peligroso dejarlo solo. Entonces se quitó los zapatos y sin irse a cambiar se metió bajo las sábanas a un lado del menor.

 

 

 

\---------------

 

 

De pronto sintió mucho calor, así que comenzó a removerse para quitar las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y para acomodarse mejor en su cama. Esperen, ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta su cama? Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, observando la oscuridad. Sintió una punzada en su cabeza, todavía estaba algo mareado por la borrachera. ¿Qué hora sería? Probablemente todavía era de madrugada, aunque una tenue luz se comenzaba a colar de su ventana, señal que pronto amanecería. Gracias a esa luz y a que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad distinguió a alguien a lado de él. ¡Carajo! Sí estaba en su cama, ¿verdad?

Intentó hacer memoria, ignorando la migraña que sentía. Y ya estaba en sus pensamientos que Steve le había traído después, que quién sabe cómo lo encontró y él mismo le había pedido que se durmiera en la misma cama. Sí, ya lo recordaba. Y qué vergüenza, además. Bueno, tenía la excusa de que estaba borracho casi inconsciente, ¿no? Pero mierda, cuando Steve despertara se iba a llevar el regaño de su vida seguramente.

Se colocó de costado dándole la cara al Steve dormido de espaldas al colchón, mientras pensaba qué hacer. Aguantarse la cagotiza que le daría el rubio y después rogarle porque no le dijese nada a sus padres, o aguantarse ambas cagotizas. Qué difícil.

Se mordió los labios mirando el tranquilo sueño del rubio. Cuando él hizo a un lado las sábanas también había descubierto al otro de ellas. Lo escaneo con la mirada, gracias a que la luz del amanecer ya se colocaba más intensamente por su ventana. Sin pensarlo mucho y poniendo de pretexto que todavía estaba algo borracho, su mano izquierda fue a reposar sobre el pecho ancho y duro de Steve. Pero esa manita no se quedó allí, ni ese había sido el propósito, sino que comenzó a pasearse con libertad por todo el ancho del pecho, seguidamente bajó hasta el abdomen que subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Los dedos toquetearon el borde de la playera, subiéndola apenas un par de centímetros con sutiles jaloncitos, pero suficiente para sentir el tacto directo de la piel del abdomen bajo con sus dedos. Sintiendo el tenue y suave vello, incitándolo a querer bajar más el contacto, ocasionando que chocara por el borde de los pantalones. Desabrocharlos sería un riesgo, así que dando un vistazo al rostro del rubio contempló que seguía profundamente dormido, y así la mano traviesa siguió su recorrido por sobre la mezclilla de los pantalones. Y sin vergüenza se posó sobre la entrepierna. Él quería apretar pero no podía. Se mordió los labios de nueva cuenta mientras su palma entera cubría el bulto de la entrepierna. Movió las manos un par de veces en caricias casi fantasmales para no despertar al otro. Oh mí Dios que a simple tacto se sentía grande. Ya hasta había comenzado a salivar como si estuviese muerto de hambre y le mostrasen frente a sí un exquisito manjar. Aunque vaya, su situación no era tan diferente.

De mala gana retiró la mano del cuerpo de Steve para no arriesgarse a que lo descubriese toqueteándolo, pero eso no quitaba que pudiese seguir observándolo. Y ahora los ojos miel se concentraban en los gruesos y rosados labios que se notaban tan suaves, con tantas ganas de besarlos, chuparlos, morderlos, y a ese cuello se le antojaba hacerle lo mismo. ¡Madre de Dios! Lo que daría por estar ahora mismo sobre ese cuerpo haciendo lo que se imaginaba con tan solo verlo. Nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, es más, ni se imaginaba cómo se sentiría pero de igual manera la imaginación caliente lo excitaba. Y lo vergonzoso era que el único hombre con el que fantaseaba era con Steve. Porque fantasear con mujeres era fácil, pero ¿con hombres?

Carajo, ya traía una erección que le mandaba cosquilleos agradables a su cuerpo. ¿Y ahora a dónde se iba a masturbar antes de que comenzara a dolerle? O lo más importante: antes de que Steve lo viese en ese estado. Bueno, una última toqueteada para el recuerdo. Sí, cómo no, niño calentón. Si de un momento a otro Steve se había girado para igual quedarse de costado frente a él y de pronto abrió los ojos. Menos mal que Tony ni había vuelto a ponerle la mano en ningún lugar. Sí, pero ya la erección se le marcaba en los pantalones y Steve ya había despertado. Entonces Tony como rayo tomó de vuelta las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas de la cintura para abajo para encubrir aquello que resaltaba en sus pantalones. Regresó la mirada a Steve y al parecer había despertado por completo ya que le miraba molesto. _Oh-Oh._

 

-Levántate. – Le ordenó con la voz profunda y el ceño fruncido, mientras él mismo se ponía de pie y observaba como Tony se enconchaba más sobre la cama.

-No quiero. – Dijo como todo un niño regañado, cubriéndose más con las sábanas. – Todavía es muy temprano.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Más tarde. Me siento mal.

-Ese no es mi problema.

-Tampoco es tu problema el regañarme.

-Está bien, como quieras. – Dijo más serio. – Sólo cumpliré con informarle a tus padres que escapaste y luego en qué condiciones volviste. Tú te arreglas con ellos. – Tony iba a gritarle que sí, pero sabía que le convenía más arreglarse con Steve y que éste como siempre le encubriera. Mierda, ya no sabía ni a quién le temía más, si a sus padres o a Rogers.

-Déjame dormir. – Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir por el momento.

 

El rubio abandono la habitación molesto, y Tony se quedó sintiendo coraje y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Ya no aguantaba estar así con Steve, quisiera odiarlo en serio pero no podía y por eso actuaba como todo un estúpido. Ya ni de dormir tenía ganas, ni de una paja, así que mejor se duchaba con agua fría. _Ducha con agua fría._ Su cerebro reaccionó y se fue a cortar el agua caliente para que ahora sí el vapor no interfiriera entre él y Steve. ¿No que ya ni morbosear quería? _Ah qué niño_ , diría su madre.

Después de haber interrumpido el agua caliente se fue a asomar a la habitación de sus padres, pero Steve también se había vuelto a acostar. ¿Le daría tiempo de ducharse y luego ir a ver al otro hacer lo mismo? Mejor corrió de vuelta a su habitación y se duchó con prisas, para después vestirse con la misma velocidad. Regresó a ver qué hacía Steve y descubrió que ya se estaba duchando.

Bendita la costumbre de Steve de no ponerle seguro a las puertas. Se escabulló dentro y una vez más de cuclillas se asomó por la puerta del baño. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Ahora sí lo podía ver. Y de sólo mirarlo de lejos se puso rojo como un tomate y caliente como el infierno. Qué cuerpo. Qué espalda, qué pecho, qué piernas, qué trasero, qué cinturita y qué miembro. Carajo, qué bueno estaba ese bastardo. Pero Tony no podía _emocionarse_ por completo, porque si ahora él podía ver perfectamente a Steve, éste podría descubrirlo también con facilidad. ¿Y ahora por qué eso le calentaba al igual que lo asustaba? Joder, se estaba volviendo más vulgar y cínico. _Sí, mírame Steve, te espío mientras te bañas y además te metí mano mientras dormías. ¿Qué harás?_ Casi se ríe por las cosas que pensaba.

Echó un último vistazo a todo el cuerpo desnudo y estaba por cerrar de nueva cuenta la puerta, pero al parecer estaba tan idiotizado que no lo hizo con cuidado y la azotó. Ya del otro lado de la puerta cerrada apretó la mandíbula y estaba por huir, pero entonces la sangre se le fue a los pies.

 

-¿Tony? – Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Steve lo había visto y por eso le llamaba? Sí, por qué más. Ni modo que esté nombrándolo por gusto en la ducha, ¿verdad? – ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces? – ¡Ay, joder! ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Pues cómo imbécil se quedó parado frente a la puerta, con la sangre congelada cuando escuchó el agua cesar y luego la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Steve todavía mojado con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura hasta las rodillas. Y con el gesto serio y la mirada profunda. – Te estoy preguntando que qué haces.

-Buscaba una pastilla. – Fue lo que brotó de sus labios en lugar de un _Te espiaba._ Un buen pretexto, consideró, ya que todos los medicamentos los tenían sus padres en el botiquín de ese baño.

-¿Para? ¿No podías esperarte o al menos tocar la puerta?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza. Pero no te vi. – Aclaró apresuradamente, sintiendo como la sangre volvía por todo su cuerpo y se acumulaba más en sus mejillas. – En cuanto escuché el agua fue que cerré. – Siguió excusándose. Steve traía cara de que no le creía ni un carajo y eso ya lo ponía en apuros. Sin embargo el rubio se hizo a un lado y le señaló con la mano a que entrara al baño. – ¿Qué?

-Pues pasa por la pastilla. No quiero que mueras de una migraña. – Le decía consecuente, y ahora Tony era el que no le creía nada, menos si le dedicaba esa sonrisa entre _amistosa_ y maliciosa. El castaño se adentró, haciéndose chiquito para no chocar con el cuerpo de Steve que no se quitaba de la puerta. Abrió la puertita del tocador del baño, encontrándose con todas las cajitas y frascos de píldoras. Era cierto que le dolía la cabeza y quería una píldora, pero estaba ahora tan nervioso que no sabía cuál tomar. Y más nervioso se puso cuando Steve se colocó detrás de él, no a un lado, sino justo detrás inclinándose para él tomar la cajita de las píldoras que debía de tomar el castaño. – Aquí tienes. – Se las tendió con una sonrisa. Steve estaba satisfecho al ver el rostro sumamente sonrojado de Tony, que ésta vez era más que obvio que no se trataba de coraje.

-Gracias. – Le dijo consumido por el nerviosismo, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí. Pero caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta.

-Tony, ¿qué pasó con el agua caliente? – Y el mencionado volvió a detenerse en seco.

-No lo sé. – Dijo apenas girando un poco el rostro para responderle.

-Bueno. – Ya no le dio más importancia. – Cuando me vista hablamos de lo de ayer. – Recordó con la voz de nuevo severa. – Para que nos arreglemos tú y yo.

 

El idiotizado de Tony sólo asintió y salió de la habitación. Le había sonado mucho a un próximo chantaje lo último que le dijo Rogers. Llegó hasta la cocina donde tomó un par de las píldoras que le había dado. Respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmar su corazón por la sorpresiva situación de verse descubierto y luego de tenerlo cerca en esas condiciones y queriendo ahuyentar los recuerdos del cuerpo desnudo que deseaba tanto, para poder pensar con la cabeza fría y ponérsele todavía al tú por tú a Rogers.

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Era un corto momento el que había esperado todavía en la cocina, donde ya se había servido un tazón de leche con cereal. Jugando más con el contenido que comiéndolo. Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cuando escuchó que alguien ya bajaba por las escaleras, y finalmente deteniéndosele cuando resonó por la casa el timbre de llamada del teléfono de la casa. Corrió a contestar, casi seguro de que serían sus padres para saber de él.

 

-¿Hola? – Contestó cuando alzó la bocina, dando la espalda a Steve que ya venía caminando hasta el teléfono también. La voz le había salido hasta nerviosa y esperaba que no se distinguiera así del otro lado de la línea.

- _Tony, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?_ – Era la voz apacible de su madre, pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo su nerviosismo aumentó porque Rogers ya había llegado hasta colocarse frente a él y le miraba atento y serio.

-Bien, mamá. ¿Y ustedes? – Respondía temeroso, manteniéndole la mirada a Steve, como si estuviese hablando con él. – ¿Por qué llaman tan temprano?

- _Estamos bien_. _Te llamo ahorita porque ayer no pude hacerlo y ya casi salimos a otra reunión. Qué raro que te levantaste tan temprano. ¿Y Steve?_

-Está aquí…

- _¿Cómo te has portado con él?_

-…Bien, como siempre.

-¿ _Cómo siempre?_ _Quisiera que me dijeras que mejor, pero en fin, pásamelo._

-¿Qué?

- _Comunícame con él, pásale el teléfono. Anda que no tengo mucho tiempo._

 

Tony hizo una expresión temerosa sin poder evitarlo, ya miraba casi suplicante a Steve, éste le miraba con esa maldita sonrisa porque ya se imaginaba que la señora Stark había pedido hablar con él. El castaño retiró el teléfono de su oreja pero dudaba en pasárselo a Rogers, hasta que éste casi se lo arrebata. Sin embargo, el rubio no contestó inmediatamente, simplemente tapó con su mano la bocina y se acercó al menor.

-¿Entonces le digo la verdad? – Steve le preguntó con la voz baja, como temiendo que a pesar de tapar la bocina la madre de Tony pudiese escucharlo. El castaño negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué le digo? Que fuiste a la fiesta tras escaparte de la casa. O que no fuiste a ninguna fiesta pero estuviste muy grosero conmigo hasta insultarme. O que te portas tan bien como un angelito. – Chantaje. A Tony le seguía oliendo a chantaje próximo. Carajo, si se notaba lo mucho que Steve disfrutaba ponerlo en esa situación, bastaba ver su perfecta sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Soy un angelito. – Le dijo suplicante. Pero si Steve se la cobraría después, entonces Tony también se cobraría el ponerlo como imbécil. Rogers le sonrió maliciosamente por un segundo y luego cambió a su expresión de niño bueno de siempre cuando se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-Buenos días, señora Stark. – Habló por la bocina. Correcto como siempre. Mientras Tony lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y en su mente se repetía _hijo de puta._ – ¿Cómo está usted y su esposo?

- _Buenos días, mi niño._ – Tony no podía escuchar lo que decía su madre, pero incontables veces escuchó cómo le decía _mi niño_ a Steve, en un tono tan maternal que varias veces se tuvo que poner su máscara de niño desamparado y reclamarle que quería más a Rogers que a él que era su hijo. Claro que nada más cuando le convenía ponerse en un papel de ay-cómo-sufro. – _Estamos bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas allá? ¿Alguna cosa importante?_

-Todo está bien, no se preocupe.

- _¿En serio? ¿Cómo se ha comportado Tony contigo? ¿Te ha hecho alguna grosería?_

-Muy bien. Ha estado muy tranquilo y se ha portado bien conmigo. Confíe en mí.

- _Confío en ti, Steve. Pero sé cómo es Tony. En verdad, no trates de encubrirlo._ – María seguía empleando ese tono dulce y maternal.

-Descuide, señora, le digo la verdad. – Sonrió y se giró para ver directamente al castaño. – Tony me hace caso en todo y lo seguirá haciendo. No hay ningún problema.

- _Ay, gracias, Steve. Te agradezco tanto que sigas cuidando a Tony. Espero que cuando regresemos mañana, ahora sí aceptes nuestro dinero._

-De ninguna manera. Yo les hago con gusto éste favor.

- _Pero ya me da pena que te molestemos con esto._

-No se preocupe.

 _-Está bien. Ya tengo que colgar, pásame a mi hijo por último, por favor. Y gracias Steve._ – El rubio sonrió satisfecho y de inmediato paso el aparato al castaño.

-¿Mamá? – Dijo con duda Tony, sentía como si Rogers hechizara a sus padres.

- _Sigue portándote bien con Steve, por favor. Y le haces caso en todo lo que te diga_

-Mamá, ya no soy un niñito, no me hables así.

- _No te hablaría así si supiera que en verdad haces caso en todo._ – Le dijo un poco severa para después volver a la suave voz. – _Mañana regresamos por la tarde. Te amo. Adiós._

Y en cuanto la llamada fue terminada, Tony supo que ya no tenía ningún escudo frente a Steve. Dejó el teléfono en la base y se resignó dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón más cercano mientras el rubio permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados.

 

-¿Con qué maldito valor te escapaste ayer? – Steve comenzó a pedir la explicación seriamente, observado fijamente al menor aunque éste no lo mirara.

-Yo quería ir, te lo dije. – Contestó tajante.

-Pero no tenías permiso. Y con una muy justa razón. ¿Al menos recuerdas en el estado en que te traje? No sabes controlarte, Anthony. – La seriedad aumentó.

-No tengo porque pedir tu autorización. Y es muy mi problema como me ponga. – Comenzaba a elevar la voz de apoco. – Es mi casa y yo ya no soy un mocoso. ¡Yo hago lo que quiera aquí!

-Un mocoso que se emborracha y anda de fisgón por toda la casa, ¿no? – Aunque estaba molesto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa cuando el rostro de Tony se descompuso por lo dicho. – Sin mencionar que eres un buscón e impertinente.

-¿Necesitas que te lo repita? – Le enfrentó ya con la mirada furiosa, haciendo de lado la vergüenza por verse descubierto. – Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera en ella. No le debo explicaciones a nadie más que a mis padres.

-Oh, si te crees tan sensato debiste de haberle dicho a tu madre des un principio que las cosas iban mal porque como dueño responsable de tu propia vida decidiste largarte a esa fiesta, aunque eso es lo de menos, sino en el maldito estado en el que estabas que ni siquiera podías caminar. Y de la misma forma sensata te parece correcto ir de fisgón mientras me estoy duchando o cambiando y aparte de otorgarte el derecho de insultarme cuando se te da la gana.

-Déjame en paz. – No sabía ni que decir. Estaba molesto, triste, avergonzado.

-Mentí por ti. No ha sido la primera vez, y ni siquiera te lo mereces. – Le dijo algo estricto. – A lo que no tengo derecho es a castigarte como lo harían tus padres. No puedo prohibirte ciertas libertades, no puedo golpearte aunque me gana el coraje cada que me insultas. No puedo _darte tu merecido_ cada que invades mi intimidad. Pero creo que merezco algo a cambio. ¿Qué harás para que las cosas sean justas?

-¿Pagarte?

-¿Te refieres a dinero? – El castaño le asintió. – Has de saber que eso no me importa, de hecho no le cobro nada a tus padres por cuidarte. – Confesó, viendo la sorpresa en las expresiones de Tony.

-Entonces no sé qué hacer. – Dijo despreocupado. – Por mí no te daría nada a cambio, pero no quiero que se enteren mis padres. No quiero ir a un internado.

-¿Tanto le temes ir a un internado? Entonces algo bueno se te ocurrirá para compensarme. – Le dijo satisfecho. Tony le miró incrédulo. ¿Eso iba en serio?

-¿Me estás chantajeando? – Preguntó asombrado. – Pero si tú supuestamente eres toda una persona buena y correcta.

-Pero si tú no mereces que sea así, Tony. – Era su imaginación o Steve ya le miraba burlón. Eso hacía ponerlo furioso.

-Mereces la paga. Así no tienes por qué pedir nada a cambio porque se te paga por soportarme. Así que te pagaré yo mismo si mis padres no lo hacen. – Le dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba con molestia. – Y una vez más te recuerdo: es mi casa. Voy a cada rincón cuando se me dé mi gana y ando como yo quiera. – Advirtió y dignamente subió las escaleras.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

Tony llevaba horas sin bajar escuchando música a un volumen escandaloso. Steve estaba en el living queriendo leer, después pretendiendo ver un poco de televisión o entreteniéndose en Internet, pero nada realmente lo hacía distraerse. Seguía molesto, vaya, furioso. Ese niño malcriado no podía ser peor. No era tantito afable ni maduro respecto a nada. Y a parte cínico al no negar que lo espiaba. Maldición, cómo olvidar las primeras veces que lo notó, algo de pudor se apoderó de él pero no le tomó importancia. Porque quizá Tony lo hacía por molestarlo simplemente, y además ambos eran hombres y supuso que no sería con fines de morbosidad, así que por eso no dijo nada. Pero con el tiempo y la manera de ser de Tony con él le hizo sospechar que era por otra cosa y esa posibilidad de _atracción_ , más que asquearle o abochornarlo, le calentó. Sí, mierda. Le daba una cosquilla agradable que Tony le mandase mensajes de _te odio_ a cada palabra o mirada, pero cuando no se sentía visto le miraba casi anhelante. Además el niño ya ni niño era y pasaba a ser muy atrayente hasta para él. No podía negar que le tentaba de alguna forma y le seducía ambas facetas de ver el rostro lleno de coraje de Tony y verlo sonrojado y avergonzado como por la mañana al tenerlo de frente en la misma cama o en el baño buscando en el botiquín. Más descubierto no podía estar Tony, ni él más convencido de que el menor sentía atracción hacia su persona.

No sabía bien qué buscaba al pedirle una compensación a Anthony por encubrirlo y aguantarlo tantas veces. No sabía que pretendía exactamente al decirle que ya sabía que lo espiaba. No sabía que pedía con el chantaje.

El escándalo de música le hacía sentir más molesto, ya hasta la maldita cabeza comenzaba dolerle. Con la autoridad que todavía se ponía sobre el menor, subió hasta la habitación de los señores Stark donde ahora estaba Tony. Porque no sólo hizo un nuevo berrinche, sino que el castaño tras recordarle que esa era su casa y andaba donde quisiera, le dijo que él ocuparía esa habitación y sin más le aventó la mochila para que se fuese a la habitación de visitas o sino a un sillón.

 

-¡Tony! – Gritó ya estando frente a la puerta, dando también unos cuantos golpes. Esperando ser escuchado sobre la música. – ¡Anthony, abre! – La música disminuyó el volumen considerablemente, casi hasta volverse muda.

-¿Qué quieres? – Simplemente gritó desde el interior de la habitación.

-Ábreme.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo. – Esperó una nueva negativa, pero sólo se escuchó el pestillo y luego observó la puerta abrirse, sólo lo suficiente para dejar ver a Tony. Tan tranquilo, serio y desnudo. Sí, desnudo, completamente.

-Ya abrí, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó campante, como si no hubiese nada extraño en estar desnudo frente a Steve. Aunque vamos, la desnudez en algo completamente natural, ajá, pero no entre ellos solos.

-¿Por qué… – Steve estaba a punto de cuestionarle por su falta de ropa, pero sabía que sería mejor dejarlo como algo que él realmente no le descolocaba, aunque luchaba por no escanear todo el cuerpo. – ¿Por qué no has bajado a comer?

-Estaba haciendo mi tarea. – Le dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta señalándole los cuadernos, libros y la laptop que reposaban en la enorme cama. – Pero ya terminé y ahora sí bajaré por algo para comer. – Le sonrió ladinamente y pasó por su lado caminado hacia las escaleras, dejándole la perspectiva a Steve de su espalda y todo lo demás de ese ángulo. Y el rubio no pudo resistir echar un amplio vistazo ahora que no era observado por la mirada miel.

-¿Bajarás así?

-¿Te incomoda? Lástima, es mi costumbre estar así _en-mi-ca-sa_. – Le respondió sin girarse a mirarlo.

 

Steve lo alcanzó en la cocina, pero había llegado en mal (o excelente) momento, ya que de lleno se instaló en su vista a Tony empinado buscando dentro del refrigerador, aunque de costado. Capaz que si lo ve desde atrás se le para el corazón y otra cosa, que por cierto ya le estaba haciendo una cosquilla agradable. Tony sacó sólo un poco de fruta picada que tenían y se sirvió en un plato para de inmediato pretender regresar a la habitación, pasando a un lado de Steve que se giró como queriéndolo seguir de nuevo.

 

-¿Piensas seguirme a todos lados? – Preguntó malicioso, sin mirarle para que Rogers no viese la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Tú ya pensaste en cómo me compensarás? – No tenía ni idea de cómo se le había ocurrido soltar el tema de nuevo en un tono sugerente y teniendo a Tony de esa forma, pero ya lo había dicho.

-No se me ocurre nada. – Le respondía sin siquiera detenerse ni girarse, y en consecuencia Steve le seguía detrás. – Por qué no mejor tú me dices lo qué quieres y a ver si te lo puedo dar. – Y él lo decía en un tono disfrazado de ingenuidad, porque el mensaje oculto iba en el contoneo de su cadera al subir escalón por escalón, sabiendo que Steve iba justo detrás de él. Sólo esperaba que una erección no le degradara, no tenía nada con que esconderla, pero si esperaba que calentara aunque sea un poco a Rogers, sino que humillante el saberse para nada deseado por él. Porque no era una chica, o porque no era atractivo para el rubio. Eso sí que lo jodería.

-Quiero que tú me des lo que consideras que vale mi _nobleza_ y confidencialidad respecto a ti. – Le dijo ya cuando estuvieron de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Tony en la cama y el parado en el marco de la puerta.

-No valen nada para mí. – Le expresó arrogante, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca. – Yo nunca te pedí que me encubrieras, tampoco te pedí que fueras por mí a la fiesta.

-Ésta vez sí me pediste, casi me suplicas, que no le dijese nada a tus padres. – Le recordó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo ésta vez. Pero todas las demás lo hiciste porque quisiste. – Le dijo maliciosamente, queriéndolo molestar. – Así como por tú puro gusto cuidas de mí sin pedir nada a cambio.

 

Se expresaba altanero y satisfecho al ver enfurecer al otro. Con calma quitó las cosas de la cama con las que hacía tarea y volvió a recostarse en el centro, recargándose sobre las enormes almohadas, todavía comiendo de la fruta. Tranquilo porque Steve se había quedado sin palabras. No pensó mucho si sería demasiado, pero ya había dejado una película porno puesta en la televisión, sólo basto encenderla de nuevo para mostrarla sin vergüenza. Como si fuese algo común se dedicó a observar la pantalla con escenas de sexo mostrándose descaradamente y sonando a un volumen cualquiera. Ignorando superficialmente a Steve, porque fuera de esa apariencia estaba muy al pendiente de sus reacciones. Y su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa, no sabía si de nerviosismo o excitación cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse pero de reojo observaba que Steve había quedado dentro.

El rubio caminó un par de pasos antes de mirar la pantalla donde se mostraba la vulgar película, la cual no era una habitual, sino que se mostraba un trío de dos hombre y una mujer, pero bisexual, ya que entre los hombres también se besaban y se tocaban. Luego miró a Tony que ya se veía casi rígido a cada paso que daba. _Qué lindo, qué buen intento._ Pensó cuando lo observó y se supo todavía con ventaja sobre él.

 

-¿Piensas provocarme? – Y ahora no lo decía con inseguridad, sino con todo regocijo, más cuando el cuerpo sobre la cama pareció tensarse más y luego el rostro del menor le miró escéptico. – ¿Te quedaste mudo? – Con más júbilo se mofó, acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar a la orilla de la cama todavía de pie, mirando directo a los enormes ojos color miel.

-Salte de aquí. – Tony debería de saber que la voz temblorosa pidiendo eso no le iba a funcionar para ordenarle.

-¿De verdad quieres que te deje así? – Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. – ¿Te complace más una imagen intangible? – Y al parecer Tony de nuevo quedaba _mudo_ , con un intenso color carmín en su rostro. – Mirar esas películas… espiarme de lejos. No eres más que un _Peeping Tom_ , ¿en serio? – Y dentro de eso ya lo estaba retando un poco. Vamos, que su sangre ya la sentía hervir. Qué exquisito era Tony sonrojado y nervioso. Pocas veces lo tenía así, ninguna desnudo y eso le encendía. – ¿Me voy?

 

Tony quería descongelarse. ¿Qué decir, qué hacer? ¿Si le decía _no te vayas_ y sólo Steve se burlaba? ¿Pero si lo dejaba ir y luego no se presentaba una oportunidad más para tenerlo? ¿Arriesgarse o seguir siendo ese _Peeping Tom_?   
Steve se puso lentamente de pie y con la misma calma dio los primeros pasos, pero _ahí se mostró_ la respuesta a lo correcto para Tony. En los pantalones de Steve ya se notaba un bulto más prominente. Entonces sólo hizo el plato a un lado colocándolo en el buró y jaló de la mano a Steve. Tony ya estaba de rodillas en el colchón, sosteniendo la mano de Rogers que se giró complacido y regresó ese par de pasos para quedar pegado a la cama. Observó detenidamente la expresión todavía cohibida del menor y esperó su movimiento.

El castaño repasó sus labios con la lengua para después acercarse con cautela al rostro de Rogers, con la vista fija en los labios gruesos de éste. Apenas rozándolos y acomodándose mejor enganchándose de su cuello. Embonó ambas bocas y quien comenzó el beso fue Steve que ya tomaba posesivamente la estrecha cintura desnuda del menor.  
Ambos sentían sus labios suaves y perfectos, como pocas veces un beso se siente así de delicioso. Tony fue quién buscó el contacto entre sus lenguas y el mayor se lo cedió encantado, haciendo el beso más húmedo y profundo. Mientras chocaban sus lenguas y seguidamente mordían sus labios, el rubio se decidió a bajar sus manos hasta las deliciosas nalgas, apretando levemente desde el inicio. ¿Era real lo que le estaba haciendo a Tony y lo que estaba por hacerle? Stark fue quien rompió el beso para mirarle todavía como embobado, al parecer también sin creérselo por completo.

 

-¿Está bien si te compenso de ésta forma? – Le dijo Tony con la voz suave, todavía un poco temblorosa, mirándole directo a las pupilas pálidas.

-No sólo me compensarás, sino que también me cobraré tus insultos. – Dijo amenazante y excitado, dejando más nervioso al menor, al cual empujó sin delicadeza para tumbarlo en la cama.

 

Ahora era el rubio el que estaba de rodillas en la cama, acercándose _peligrosamente_ al _desprotegido_ Tony. Tomó las manos del menor y las condujo al borde de su playera en una orden muda. Al castaño le temblaban las manos, se sentó en la cama para subir la playera y quitársela a Steve, llevando sus temblorosas manos ahora al botón del plantón y luego a la bragueta que la fue bajando con ansiedad. _Deja de temblar_ , se ordenaba así mismo en su mente mientras deslizaba los pantalones por las piernas de mayor, queriendo evitar mirar directo a la entrepierna frente a él. Rogers terminó de quitarse el mismo los pantalones y de paso los zapatos y calcetines, botando la ropa al suelo. Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo debajo de él y comenzó a besar ahora el cuello y seguir con los hombros, fascinado en sólo contemplar la inquietud de Tony. Extasiado por lo suave que se sentía aquella piel la cual se erizaba con el mínimo roce, delatando su inexperiencia.

 

-Eres virgen, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mientras le separaba las piernas y observaba la erección en Tony, quien se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

-…No.

-Lástima. – Dijo en un tono desilusionado, aunque no le creía a Tony. Estaba seguro de que era virgen. – Aunque eso no interfiere con lo que haré y lo mucho que lo disfrutaré.

 

Steve comenzó a restregarse sobre el cuerpo de Tony, escuchando los gemidos excitados del menor, deleitándose con las expresiones que hacía. Acariciaba sus piernas constantemente, todavía disfrutando de la suave piel. Hasta que ya sentía demasiada excitación y se deshizo también de su última prenda, dejando a la vista su enorme erección hambrienta, que con sólo verla a Tony le haya recorrido un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Porque por dios, tendría eso dentro de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. El sólo imaginarlo ya tenía como consecuencia la aparición del líquido pre-seminal. Steve le separó más las piernas hasta elevarlas un poco junto con su cadera, mostrándose por completo la entrada sonrosada. En un acto sumamente tímido, Tony se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro, respirando agitadamente, no queriendo mirar cómo Steve observaba aquella parte de él tan escrutadoramente. ¿Le gustaba? ¿No era lo que esperaba? Qué incertidumbre y vergonzosa la situación. De pronto sintió un pudor impresionante.   
Desesperado por el suspenso, retiró un poco sus manos para ver qué hacia el otro cuando sintió que una de las manos dejaba de sostener su pierna. Se encontró con Steve todavía mirando atentamente su parte más íntima, pero ahora se masturbaba y se relamía los labios. Ahora Tony también quería masturbarse ante la imagen, y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Dejando una mano cubrir sus labios mientras que con la otra atendía su erección, mirando fijamente el miembro igual de erguido de Steve, que ahora le miraba más hambrientamente.

 

-¿Alguna vez te tocaste pensando en mí? – Preguntó Steve, con la voz llena de deseo, escrutándolo con la mirada. Miró a Tony asentir vergonzoso. – ¿Qué era lo que te imaginabas? – Ahora se volvía a inclinar hacia él, volviendo a friccionar sus cuerpos y dejando sus rostros a milímetros uno del otro.

-Muchas cosas. – Respondió con la voz agitada. La respiración le fallaba.

-¿Imaginabas que te follaba? – Preguntó ahora con la voz tan seductora que estremeció de nueva cuenta al menor.

-Sí… – Tras su simple pero reveladora respuesta, un par de dedos de Steve llegaban hasta su boca incitándolo a que los chupara y él sólo obedeció.

-Te gusta que te follen, entonces. – Le dijo malicioso, observando como chupaba sus dedos. Haciéndole creer que se tragaba el cuento de que no era virgen. – Ahora veo que más que ser una compensación para mí es un premio para ti. – Dijo arrogante, pero luego suspiró mientras retiraba sus dedos de aquella boca y los llevaba hasta entre las nalgas del menor. – Pero es muy cínico decir eso de mi parte, si yo también me masturbé muchas veces imaginando que callaba tu grosera boca mientras te follaba y te retorcías debajo de mi cuerpo gritándome que te perdonara.

-¿Es verdad? – Preguntó ahora más excitado de sólo saberlo.

-Lo es. Ahora, ¿te mereces que te prepare o que te penetre sin delicadezas? – Desde luego lo dijo para asustar más a Tony, pero le resultaba inevitable hacerlo si ponía una expresión encantadora y sus hermosos ojos se abrían más.

 

Ya sin esperar una respuesta lo fue preparando con algo de prisa. Sólo suavizando el tacto cuando un segundo dedo estuvo dentro del estrecho y caliente paraje. Tony estaba de una vez revolviéndose incómodo, se sentía demasiado extraño tener un par de dedos moviéndose en su interior. Sin mencionar que el nerviosismo ya no podía incrementar más en él. Estaba a punto de tener su primera vez con Steve y eso le asustaba demasiado. Respiraba aceleradamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba considerablemente y sus piernas se tensaban a cada nuevo roce. Y cuando el momento llegó y los dedos abandonaron su interior, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, tanto que presentía que Steve podía escuchar perfectamente sus latidos.

El miembro del mayor presionaba contra su entrada, queriendo entrar ya con cuidado. Pero Tony gemía acobardado, queriendo cerrar las piernas. Steve se entretenía mirando el aterrado rostro del castaño. ¿Qué era eso en los ojos miel? ¿Lágrimas? Unas gotitas se comenzaron a acumular en los ojos de Tony mientras el pecho subía y bajaba con más prisa.  
Con determinación, Rogers lo fue penetrando por fin, apenas teniendo dentro la punta y contemplando cómo con eso todo el cuerpo debajo de él se estremecía y soltaba un gemido. Anthony seguía pretendiendo juntar las rodillas, apretaba con sus puños las sábanas y miraba la cadera del mayor que cada vez se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Sentía cómo si le estuviesen abriendo su carne porque dolía y ardía, sentía que expandían su interior hasta el tope y quería gritar que no le gustaba. Pero dentro de todo ese sufrimiento había algo que lo hacía sentir excitado hasta hervirle la sangre. Cuando tuvo todo ese miembro dentro sus paredes internas lo apretaron, no dejaba de contraerse inevitablemente ante el dolor y la nueva sensación. Y continuaba jadeando como cuando lloraba, por ello no se atrevía a mirar a Steve.

Comenzaron las embestidas, siendo suave un leve instante porque después Rogers comenzó a moverse a un ritmo acelerado donde Tony ya gimió alto y doloroso. Steve ya no pudo soportar más y fue por ello que arremetió de esa forma. Su miembro fue envuelto entre esa suavidad y estrechez que le hacía vibrar de excitación. Menos pudo parar cuando los gemidos convertidos casi en sollozos del menor se escucharon por toda la habitación, y ahora esas lágrimas acumuladas se deslizaban de los ojos miel.

Tony abría mucho los labios y luego se los mordía sin dejar de gritar, apretaba fuertemente los párpados dejando escurrir las lágrimas por todas las emociones y sensaciones. Las manos de Steve le tomaban fuertemente de la cintura moviéndolo a su antojo, embistiéndolo como si quisiera partirlo por la mitad, gruñendo como si fuese un animal. Era demasiado para el novato de Tony que ya había agarrado una almohada para morderla desesperado. Padeciendo el calor por todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su entrepierna que no había tocado desde que comenzó a penetrarle y sin embargo ya la sentía explotar. No, no podía terminar, era extremadamente pronto. ¡No!

Qué delicia era Tony, más siendo virgen que no podía controlarse. Steve estaba tan excitado por todo. Y cuando Tony comenzó a querer huir de su cuerpo, arrastrándose con las manos hacia un lado contrario, Rogers le tomó con más firmeza de la cintura, jalándolo y pegándolo a su hambriento cuerpo. Pero Tony no desistía y después intentó de nuevo cerrar las piernas, ganándose una presión de manos en ambos muslos para abrirlas más. Y así ya no pudo escapar y el golpe del orgasmo llegó al castaño. Retorciéndose como un felino, gimiendo casi como uno y llorando más.

Sí, no llevaban ni cinco minutos follándolo cunado Tony se corrió. Tan inesperado fue que a Steve no le dio tiempo de evitarlo, pero aun así lo estaba disfrutando. Porque ahora Stark estaba con la almohada cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado por correrse de esa forma tan humillante, delatando que no era más que un tonto novato. Steve se inclinó para quitarle la almohada y mirar directo al rostro rojo y a los ojos acuosos. Tony seguía respirando agitadamente, sintiéndose patético, así que trato de empujar a Steve para que ya lo dejara en paz, pero de nuevo el otro agarró con firmeza sus piernas.

 

-Tranquilo, _cariño_ , que yo todavía no termino. – Le expresó Steve pegando su rostro al del menor. – Y me lo debes.

 

Los embistes reanudaron, así como los gemidos de ambos. Ahora Steve golpeaba más duro en su interior y le enloquecía. Tras la corrida, Tony seguía sintiendo la misma excitación, así que eso le permitió no sentir tan desagradable que el mayor siguiera _usando_ su cuerpo como se le diera la gana.

Un momento después, Rogers lo giraba como si de un muñeco se tratase. Lo puso de cara al colchón sosteniéndose con las rodillas y él hincado detrás de esas dulces nalgas y la dilatada entrada que ya no estaba sonrosada, sino algo rojiza. No le importó y de una embestida estuvo de nuevo dentro, donde nuevas contracciones le recibieron. Tony seguía arqueándose, aunque ahora ahogaba los gritos roncos en el colchón donde hundía la cara. Seguía apretando las sábanas con sus puños y continuaba llorando de dolor y gozo. Steve apretaba fuerte con sus dedos las caderas del menor, reteniéndolo en la posición para que no se le ocurriera de nuevo alejarse, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento podía romperlo. Pero no importaba.

Steve hizo un movimiento circular y entonces dio en el punto donde todo el cuerpo de Tony tembló y el gemido salió demasiado agudo. Un punto de tanto placer que Tony retiró el rostro del colchón y lo elevó porque sintió que el aire lo abandonó, y el mismo empujó su cadera hacia atrás pretendiendo que el miembro de Steve volviese a tocarlo. Así el rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver que por iniciativa Stark movía solito las caderas y lo apretaba cada vez más. Pero fue sólo un momento que lo dejó moverse a su ritmo porque de nuevo él comenzó las embestidas a un ritmo veloz y profundo, haciendo gritar de nuevo al castaño. Llevó una mano hasta debajo de ese cuerpo y se topó con el miembro erguido de Tony, así que lo masturbó a un ritmo igual de veloz. El menor se arqueo exquisitamente y de nueva cuenta no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para correrse por segunda vez, pero estaba vez Steve también terminó corriéndose. Llenando su interior con su caliente y espeso seme, provocándole un nuevo temblor al cuerpo de Tony.               

Anthony se dejó caer por completo a la cama, pero Steve le siguió, ambos recobrando sus respiraciones acompasadas. Segundos después fue que Rogers se incorporó para quitarse de encima y salir de él, mirando cómo junto con su miembro salía parte de su semilla y la entrada se contraía ante su abandono. Por Dios, que eso todavía le hacía sentir un tirón en su miembro. Tony todavía temblaba y respiraba irregularmente. Sentía alivio porque ya había terminado pero ahora le dejaba una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho y garganta. ¿Seguía siendo el nerviosismo? De Cualquier modo terminó por incorporarse levemente y mirar la habitación y luego a él.

 

-Dijiste que no querías ensuciar la habitación de mis padres. – Le recordó demasiado tarde a Steve. Ya la habían ensuciado y apestado a sexo.

 

   

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué cojeas? – María preguntó. Apenas iban entrando a la casa al llegar de su viaje y fue lo primero que notaron cuando su hijo se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Hola? – Preguntó irónico Tony ante la primera reacción de sus padres. ¿A caso se notaba mucho su raro andar? Maldición.

-Sí, hola, cariño, ¿cómo te fue en estos días? – Recobró la postura María.

-Normal. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora sí dinos por qué caminas así. ¿Te pelaste con alguien? – Preguntó Howard, ya escrutándolo con la mirada para estar listo y reprenderlo.

-Claro que no. – Contestó de inmediato.

-¿Entonces?

-…Me caí y todavía me duele el golpe. – Se excusó.

-Ay, tontito, ¿dónde te caíste? – Expresaba su madre consecuente.

-Saliendo de la escuela. – Una mentira más, porque en realidad ni siquiera había ido a la escuela por lo mismo de que caminaba raro y cuando se sentaba le dolía el culo, todo consecuencia del día anterior y su _encuentro_ con Steve. – Me resbalé al bajar de una banqueta…

-Porque siempre vas distraído. – Howard negó con la cabeza mientras lo decía.

-¿Y dónde está Steve? – Cuestionó María.

-Todavía no regresa de la escuela. – El rubio si había asistido a cumplir con sus clases a la Universidad, como buen chico que era. Pero como si lo hubieran invocado el rubio iba abriendo la puerta para entrar, topándose con todos ellos que no se habían movido de ahí.

-Lo siento, no sabía que ya estaban aquí, sino hubiese tocado el timbre. – Steve se disculpaba al entrar a la casa, sonriéndoles apenado.

-Descuida, _hijo_. – Respondió Howard, con su actitud mesurada como siempre.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su viaje? – Preguntó correcto el rubio.

-Muy bien. – María le sonrió. – Ahora dime ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí? – Todavía no tenía respuesta y Tony ya sentía que sus padres le echaban sus miradas severas. Pero ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Porque Steve y él ya se habían _arreglado._

-Tranquila, señora. Todo estuvo en orden. – Su tono convincente y su sonrisa sincera hacía confiar a ambos padres. – Mejor que cualquier otra ocasión.

-¿Alguna queja? – Le cuestionó ahora Howard mientras sacaba su billetera.

-Ninguna. – Aseguro Steve.

-Bien, espero que ahora sí aceptes éste dinero. – Howard ya le entregaba unos billetes, pero el rubio de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, Steve. – Pedía María, mirándolo con cariño.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Menos ahora. – Expresó respetuoso. Pero la expresión de Tony quedó confundida al igual que la de sus padres. Ojalá que no dijera algo que no debe.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Confundido y curioso cuestionaba el señor Stark.

-Tony y yo ya nos llevamos mucho mejor. Puedo decir que hasta somos amigos ahora. – Expresó alegre Steve, mirando por un breve segundo a Tony que estaba con cara de imbécil sin saber qué decir cuando sus padres le miraron curiosos y luego con una sonrisa satisfecha. – Así que menos puedo aceptar su dinero por algo que hago con gusto.

-¡Ay, qué bueno! – Celebró María. – Me alegra que Tony tenga una buena influencia entre sus amistades. – “ _Sí, cómo no._ ”, pensó Tony al oír a su madre. – Pero al menos deja que te paguemos con una cena, ¿te parece?

-Suena bien. – Aceptó y luego desvió su mirada a las maletas que seguían a un lado de ellos. – ¿Le ayudo a subir las maletas, señor Stark? – Se ofreció dejando su mochila a un lado.

-Gracias, Steve. – Howard le tomó la palabra. – Porque al parecer mi hijo no pensaba ayudarnos. – Se quejó, pero Tony siguió sin saber cómo reaccionar. Cuando Howard y Steve subieron las escaleras llevando las maletas, María le tendió a Tony una de sus tarjetas de crédito.

-Toma, hijo, para que vayan a comer a donde ustedes quieran.

-¿Qué? – Tomó la tarjeta y miró interrogante a su madre. – ¿Ustedes no vienen?

-Es mejor que ustedes dos vayan solos y se distraigan. Qué bueno que ya se lleven bien. – Volvió a sonreír alegre. Howard y Steve ya bajaban de nuevo, éste último ya trayendo su otra mochila donde había llevado la ropa que necesitaría esos días. – Steve, pueden ir a donde quieran, no importa el lugar, Tony ya tiene con qué pagar.

-Gracias. – Sonrió apenado por las atenciones y miró a Tony para cuestionarle si ya se marchaban. Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Si quieren llévense el auto. – Les dijo María antes de que salieran. – Mira cómo camina Tony. – Señaló y Steve tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. – Para que no te lastimes más, hijo.

-O podemos ir en mi motocicleta. – Sugirió Steve ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Tony. Si sentarse en su suave cama o en un sillón le incomodaba, ahora en la maldita motocicleta de verdad le dolería. – De acuerdo, vamos en el auto. – Aceptó y se acercó a tomar las llaves que ya le tendía Howard. – Gracias, regresaremos pronto.

 

 

**\------------------**

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó Steve cuando ya habían avanzado en el auto hasta salir de esa calle.

-¿No oíste? Es lo que tú quieras. Por ser tan _bueno_ y _perfecto_. – Decía irónico Tony, claramente molesto. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Quién sabe, pero lo estaba.

-En realidad dijo que a donde queramos, no sólo yo. ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada. – Intentó ignorarlo y evitar charla prendiendo el radio. Steve suspiró.

-¿Quieres que regresemos?

-No, tengo hambre.

 

Steve evitó hablar notando que Tony seguía siendo como siempre con él. Condujo en busca de un modesto restaurante, escuchando como el menor cantaba o tarareaba las canciones que se iban escuchando en la radio del auto. Lo miraba de reojo y notó que sólo miraba por la ventana. Llegó hasta el lugar que buscaba y simplemente se adentraron. La comida pasó entre ausentes miradas y pocas palabras dichas por la iniciativa de Steve. Como lo habían querido los señores Stark, Tony pagó la cuenta con la tarjeta de crédito y volvieron al auto para regresar cada uno a sus casas.

Tony seguía sintiéndose extraño y de alguna forma también apenado por lo sucedido. Pésimo porque no sabía ni que quería tras haber actuado así. Calmar la calentura de momento, quitarse las ganas de Steve, probar ese tipo de sexo. Sentía que eso no era todo lo que había buscado y se sentía estúpido. ¿Qué esperaba? Que Steve después de follárselo mágicamente se enamorara de él y le pidiera algo tan ridículo como ser su novio. Pero qué pensaba si el mismo no se había imaginado así con el rubio. ¿Entonces qué carajo quería? Se abofeteo mentalmente quedándole como respuesta y consuelo y saberse un _simple_ _adolescente._ Lo más probable es que pronto se le pasaría todo ese conflicto que conllevaba el haber perdido la virginidad. ¿Conflicto? Bueno, la confusión y el estar en las nubes todo el tiempo. Sí, eso después se le pasaría, ¿no? Así como también esperaba que se le pasaran las ganas de volver a intimar con Rogers.   
Y como seguía en las nubes no notó cuando llegaron hasta su casa, sólo hasta que ya estaban entrando al garage. Miró al rubio que ya apagaba el motor y luego se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para girarse hacía el asiento trasero y tomar ambas mochilas que había puesto ahí para ya irse a su casa. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo y por ende Steve se giró para también mirarlo sin decir nada.

 

-Voy a entrar a despedirme de tus padres. – Anunció Steve tras ver que Tony no le diría nada. El castaño le asintió mientras ahora él se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y posteriormente se acercaba un poco hasta él.

 

Quería besarlo y a la vez no. Porque Tony no sabría decir si sería rechazado o bienvenido de nuevo a los labios de Steve. Al ver que el rubio esperaba sus movimientos, se acercó más hasta apoyarse sobre el tablero del auto y quedar pegado a su rostro. Lo miró por un breve instante a los ojos y luego juntó sus labios, embonándolos y apretando levemente, sólo eso. Pero al ver que los labios contrarios también presionaron los suyos se quedó pegado más tiempo para después comenzar a moverlos con lentitud. A los pocos segundos los movimientos eran más rápidos, pero todavía sin profundizarlo, sólo quedando como una ruda caricia entre labios, porque ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo se tocaban, ni siquiera las manos intervenían. Y como si se conectaran, ambos fueron frenando el beso al mismo tiempo, hasta volver a quedar separados y sin mediar más palabra salieron del auto para ir a interior de la casa.

 

-Llegamos. – Anunció Tony al entrar y encontrara a sus padres todavía acomodando algunos papeles seguramente del trabajo. Entregó la tarjeta a su madre.

-Sí… Ah, Tony, mañana tenemos una comida con el señor Fury, para que te alistes al regresar de la escuela si quieres ir. – Le dijo María.

-Agh, no. No me agrada ese sujeto. Además se la pasaran hablando de cosas laborales. Qué aburrido. – Se quejaba de inmediato Tony.

-Está bien, entonces no quiero que llegues tarde si saliendo de la escuela te vas con tus amigos. – Le advirtió. – Sí pueden estar aquí pero sin hacer desorden. O puedes pasar la tarde con Steve de nuevo. – Tony sólo rodó los ojos.

-Yo ya me retiro a mi casa. – Les dijo Steve.

-Está bien, _hijo_. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado a nuestro Tony. – Le agradeció una vez más la señora Stark. Steve le sonrió a ambos. – Tony, acompáñalo por favor a la puerta. – Le pidió volviendo su atención a los documentos. El castaño obedeció y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta dejando a sus padres atrás.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana? – Preguntó Steve cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta. Vio a Tony pensarlo mucho, pero finalmente le asintió. – De acuerdo. Cuando vuelva de la escuela paso.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Al siguiente día, cuando Tony regresó de la escuela sus padres ya le habían llamado para decirle que saliendo del trabajo se irían a la dichosa comida con aquel sujeto y quién sabe que otras personas más. Así que tendría la casa sola hasta la noche que seguramente regresarían sus padres.

Había pensado en largarse con sus amigos a otro lado para no estar en casa cuando llegara Steve. Pero se seguía sintiendo como tonto nada más de tenerlo cerca después que _aquello_. Pero al final había decidido regresarse para esperarlo y saber cómo continuarían las cosas entre ellos, porque después del beso de la tarde anterior seguía sin saber cómo interpretar lo que había entre ellos. Quizá ni había nada y el asiendo ilusiones imbéciles.

Pensó en quedarse a ver televisión en el living, pero no prestaba atención al contenido, sólo rememoraba el recuerdo del sexo con Steve una y otra vez. Había sido tan extraño, porque le había dolido, había estado tan nervioso pero aun así se había y seguía sintiéndose bien.  
Pasados varios minutos volteo a mirar el reloj de pared y notó que Steve ya habría tenido que llegar, porque pasaba de la hora en que regresaba normalmente de la escuela. ¿Se le habrá olvidado que estaría con él, o también había pasado por su mente dejarlo pasa? Ya no sabía si enojarse o entristecerse.

De pronto escuchó varias voces que venían de la calle, se asomó por la ventana que daba hacia la casa de Steve porque le pareció escuchar su voz de entre ellas. Y atinó, porque el rubio venía bajando de un auto junto con los cuatro chicos que casi siempre lo había visto Tony. Dos chicas, una pelirroja y una pelinegra, así como dos chicos, uno moreno y otro castaño; todos en verdad atractivos. Pero eso era lo de menos, no se iba a poner a babear ahora por ellos si ya confirmaba que a Steve se le había olvidado que ya tenía una cita con él.

Cerró las cortinas y salió furioso de la casa, él no se quedaría cómo tonto ahí mientras seguía esperándolo. Pero apenas había avanzado un par de pasos fuera y ya el rubio le había llamado.

 

-¡Tony! – Volvió a gritar Steve y el mencionado se decidió a girarse para mirarlo, encontrándose con que todos lo miraban igual y el rubio le hacía varias señales para que se acercara. Pensó en ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero quería estar con él. Caminó hasta estar a un lado de ellos sin decir nada. – ¿A dónde ibas si ya había quedado de ir contigo? – Medio le reclamó Steve, porque no estaba enojado.

-A… ningún lado. – Respondió cohibido porque todas las miradas seguían puestas en él, además Steve no se olvidaba de lo que acordaron, aunque más vale que no dijese que invitaría a sus amigos. Agh, no.

-Bueno. Ah, mira, ella es Natasha, ella María, él Falcon y él Bucky. – Los fue señalando a cada uno al mencionarlo. Todos le sonrieron ladinamente, las chicas haciendo un ademan con la mano lo saludaba. – Él es Tony. – Dijo ahora mirándolos a ellos.

-Sí, un gusto. – Dijo distraídamente Tony mirando hacia otro lado.

-Voy por eso… - Les dijo Steve a sus amigos y compañeros de escuela mientras se echaba a correr al interior de su casa.

 

Así el menor quedaba entre ellos. Pero ninguno le prestaba atención ahora porque al parecer discutían algo de la escuela, así que los miró más detenidamente ya que los veía distraídos. Siempre los había visto también de lejos, pero aun así se distinguían guapos y ahora lo corroboraba. Joder, ¿así serían todos los compañeros de Steve? Porque entonces se sentía en una enorme desventaja. Y quién dice que una de esas chicas no sea la novia del rubio, o también puede ser que alguno de los varones.

Rogers volvió con una carpeta entre sus manos y se las tendió, discutieron brevemente otras cosas que Tony no prestaba atención y luego todos fueron directo al auto tras decirle a él un seco _adiós_ y una última mirada para después Bucky regresar la mirada a Steve y haberle dado un golpesito en el hombro sonriéndole de manera maliciosa, al igual que la sonrisa de las chicas mientras ellas sólo negaban con la cabeza un par de veces, y el tal Falcon era el único que con normalidad había abordado de nuevo el auto. Y así se marcharon dejándolos solos.

 

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? – Le cuestionó Steve con su linda sonrisa.

-No sé. – Y Tony se sentía tal y como actuaba: estúpido. Quería darse de topes por verse tan… inocente.

-¿Vamos al cine? – Sugirió el rubio, sonriéndole de la misma forma, haciendo sentir bien al castaño que le asintió al no ocurrírsele a él otra cosa

 

Ahora sí se marcharon en la motocicleta del mayor, al estar ya no tan adolorido Tony. Y ahora el castaño se ponía sonreír como tonto al estar pegado a la espalda de Steve porque dese varios años atrás ya se había imaginado qué se sentiría que lo llevara en esa motocicleta a una especie de cita. Carajo, ¿le afectaba juntarse con Pepper y por eso pensaba cosas así?

Cuando llegaron al cine y ambos bajaron del vehículo, al quitarse Tony el casco, Steve pasó sus manos por los castaños cabellos porque se habían desordenado. Y con ese simple gesto Tony sonrió tímido. Pero durante la película que ambos eligieron ver, Tony pudo sentirse tranquilo al estar en la oscuridad de la sala y no tener que prestar atención más que a la pantalla frente a él, que les mostraba persecuciones y explosiones. Una película de acción que atrapaba la atención de ambos.

 

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta Steve cuando la película había terminado y ya estaban en el estacionamiento frente a la motocicleta.

-Eh… no.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Nada, vamos a mi casa. – Pidió sin más. Steve le asintió.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, pero calculaba que para que sus padres regresaran faltaba mucho más, así que en una invitación muda invitó a Steve a pasar a la casa cuando regresaron. Quería que le hablara, que le dijese algo al respecto, ya que a él no se le ocurría cómo comenzar a decirlo. Al parecer su cara ya era un poema, porque al cerrar la puerta Steve suspiró y lo llevó hasta el living donde ambos se sentaron en un sillón.

 

-¿Te sientes bien? – Fue lo primero que cuestionó el mayor. Tony le asintió pero permaneció mirándole. – ¿Qué piensas? – Le sonrió más relajado.

-En si es cierto que ahora ya nos llevamos mejor, o sólo fue alguna de tus “mentiras piadosas” que le dijiste a mi madre para tranquilizarla. – Respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

-No me has insultado en este tiempo y salimos por gusto. Creo que es cierto que nos llevamos mejor. – Le dijo soltando al final una leve risita.

-¿Por qué? – Desvanecieron sus sonrisas y Tony le miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta.

-Tú dime porqué. Yo soy el que se sigue comportando como siempre. – Ahora también Rogers estaba interesado.

-No lo sé. Después de… de ese día ya no me dan ganas de insultarte, ¿para qué? – Se encogió de hombros. – Me siento raro. – Confesó.

-¿Raro? ¿Te sientes mal por haberlo hecho? – Cuestionó algo preocupado el rubio.

-No, sólo extraño. – Le aclaró, porque era cierto: Steve seguía siendo el _niño bueno_ de siempre. – Quizá porque fue… mi… primera vez…– Steve sonrió ladinamente, ya sabía que no se había equivocado en su sospecha. – La verdad todavía siento algo de vergüenza. – Se sinceró sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Si quieres ya no lo vuelvo a hacer para evitarte esa vergüenza. – El corazón de Tony se aceleró con lo dicho, porque quería decir que Steve si había pensado en volver a hacerlo con él. Qué emoción.

-¿Volver a hacerlo? – Preguntó cómo idiotizado, mirando a las pupilas azules con sus grandes ojos curiosos. Steve sonrió encantadoramente al ver la reacción de Tony y llevó el dorso de una de sus manos para delinear el contorno del rostro del castaño. Una caricia sutil y tierna después de haberse delatado a sí mismo.

-Sólo si tú también lo quieres y cuando quieras. – Le dijo para darle confianza. Miró las pupilas miel dilatarse.

-Quiero… pero. – Se mordió los labios. – Quiero hacerlo bien.

 

Para no explicar más, simplemente se acercó a besar al mayor, tomándole de la nuca. No sabía si subirse sobre él o hacerlo caer encima, porque ambas creía que le incomodarían. Pero mejor basta de pensar que si seguía así se pondría de nueva cuenta nervioso y torpe. Mejor continuó con el beso metiendo su lengua en la caricia, sintiendo cono Steve abría más la boca para jugar con ella. Y cuando menos lo notó ya estaba con Steve encima de él acorralándolo en el sillón. Oh, Dios, que eso le hacía ponerse caliente más de lo que debería. Pero tener a semejante hombre, tan guapo y con ese cuerpo, demandándolo y besándole de esa forma sí que era como un sueño. Y Tony ahora no perdió tiempo en manosear todo el largo de los brazos, toda la espalda y la estrecha cintura. Ah, qué bueno estaba Steve.

El rubio bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del menor, comenzando a repartir pequeños pero húmedos besos por todo el largo, paseando luego la punta de la lengua para continuar probando y sentir el estremecimiento en ese cuerpo. Suspiró fascinado al escuchar la respiración acelerarse en Tony, y al seguir degustando de esa piel. Maldición, que de Tony le gustaba todo, desde su rebelde cabello, los hermosos ojos, la nariz afilada y los finos labios, su barbilla, ese cuello; y cuando lo pudo ver desnudo también todo le apeteció, pero ahora tendría oportunidad de explorar más cada rincón, no sólo con su mirada, sino con caricias y besos. Porque él también quería hacerlo bien ésta vez.

 _“Vamos a mi habitación”_ , le dijo Tony que en un segundo ya le jalaba de las manos hasta llegar a la cama y volverse a tumbar en ella para reanudar los besos. Las manos de ambos se metían debajo de las prendas que se lo permitían, arrancando los primeros jadeos. Al menor ya le comenzaban a cosquillear los labios por tanta fricción, pero le era inevitable no querer besar al otro. Su playera fue retirada, al igual que sus pantalones y también quedó descalzo. Ésta vez actuó por iniciativa propia y llevó sus manos a las prendas ajenas para despojarlo de todas ellas. Cuando Steve quedó desnudo no le importó morder sus labios en un gesto claro de deseo y ansiedad. Tampoco le importó recorrer con ambas manos todo el pecho y abdomen mientras ambos estaban hincados en la cama uno frente al otro. No se dejó intimidar por la mirada hambrienta de Steve, porque él se encontraba igual. Sólo se acercó más hasta comenzar a besar el cuello del mayor, mientras no dejaba de acariciar cada músculo que podía. Luego fue bajando con los mismos besos por los hombros, pasar por el pecho y más abajo hasta el vientre, dónde ya tuvo que inclinarse casi hasta quedar a gatas. Miró hacia abajo encontrándose con una semi-erección y se le antojó. Vaya que deseaba tenerlo en su boca, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo correctamente, era un novato y no quería decepcionar a Steve y así a sí mismo. Entonces una mano en su barbilla le hizo elevar el rostro, topándose con la mirada profunda del rubio, en conjunto con una sutil sonrisa. El dedo pulgar de esa mano acarició su labio inferior, así que los abrió levemente. El mayor le asintió y así Tony volvió su atención al miembro del otro.

De rodillas, con una mano sobre el colchón sosteniéndose y la otra envolviendo el increíble pene de Steve, se acomodó Tony para hacer lo que quería. Comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, aumentado de apoco la velocidad y hasta que estuvo completamente erguido fue que se decidió a acercar su boca. Pero primero repartió lametones y húmedos besos por toda la extensión, para después abrir la boca y sólo envolver la punta chupando en seguida. Un gemido sorpresivo del rubio le hizo sobresaltarse y sintió las manos de nuevo en su rostro haciendo que lo mirara.

 

-Suave. – Le dijo Steve mirándolo desde arriba. Tony retiró su boca del miembro, asintió y volvió a abrirla para acercarse. – Saca un poco la lengua. – Una nueva orden a la que hizo caso. – Y ahora despacio. – Escuchó y con lentitud como lo pedía el otro, fue metiendo esa erección en su boca, cubriendo poco más de la punta solamente. – Abre más. Trata de hacerlo. – Cuando sintió que Tony lo hacia él mismo Steve empujó con delicadeza su cadera para que aquella boca lo tragara más. Escuchó un quejido de parte del castaño. – Tu garganta también. – Pidió y vio al castaño cerrar los párpado. Rogers de nuevo empujó su miembro más dentro de la boca, pero entonces Tony dio una arcada retirándose al momento, dejando una hilillo de saliva entre sus labios y aquella erección.

-No puedo. – Y como si volviera a ser un pequeño niño se quejaba frustrado de algo que le parecía muy difícil o imposible de hacer.

-¿Sientes que te ahogas? – Tony le asintió.

-Por eso abre la garganta y no te olvides de seguir respirando por la nariz.

-Aun así, es muy grande… – Expresaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Acuéstate. – Le ordenó Steve con suavidad.

 

El castaño obedeció sin saber muy bien qué posición adoptar, pero fue el mayor quien tomándole de los tobillos le flexionó las piernas y luego las separo lo suficiente para posicionarse inclinado entre ellas. Steve llevó su boca hasta la erección de Tony, comenzando a atenderla con suaves besos, notando los primeros espasmos. Stark sintió y observó cómo después el rubio iba metiendo su miembro en la boca, con suavidad, disfrutando de la humedad y calidez. Daba succiones de vez en cuando hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de su boca, así comenzó un sube-y-baja delicioso. Tony gemía y se retorcía por los espasmos provocados por el placer, sus muslos se contraían hasta casi presionar entre ellos la cabeza de Steve. Se sentía tan bien, ya tenía una idea más clara de cómo hacerlo para complacer al otro, lo estaba disfrutando enormemente pero un irritante sonido inundó la habitación. Ese sonido lo aturdió, y más cuando Steve se incorporó dejándolo tendido en la cama con las piernas abiertas y una erección llena de saliva y todavía necesitada. Todo por el estúpido móvil de Rogers que había comenzado a llamar, y ahí estaba el dueño de dicho aparato buscándolo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón tirado en el suelo. Y maldijo más cuando lo miró contestar la llamada.

 

-¿Hola? … No, mamá. Estoy con Tony… Ajá… Enseguida voy. – Steve terminó la llamada. Tony escuchó todo aquello que dijo Steve a través del móvil, y aunque no pudo escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea era muy obvio que Steve tenía que irse. Carajo. – Me tengo que ir. – Le dijo Steve ya dirigiéndose a él, con una mirada afligida. Tony sólo asintió cubriéndose con una de las sábanas finalmente mientras el rubio ya se vestía con prisa. – No tardo, ¿quieres que vuelva?

-Si tú lo quieres. – Respondió sin mirarlo, jugando con la sábana que ahora cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo.

Steve asintió y después salió de la habitación. Tony no tardó en escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse anunciando que Steve ya había salido por completo. Se mordió los labios, la entrepierna le seguía punzando de excitación y ya no le quedaba de otra más que atenderse solo. Porque lo más probable era que sus padres regresaran más pronto que Steve, ya que no sabía para qué lo necesitaba su madre.

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Sólo estuvo como cinco minutos en su casa, ayudando a su madre a bajar unas cajas del ático llenas de cosas que ellos ya no utilizaban. Un favor que su madre ya le había encargado que hiciera al volver de la escuela para que ella al volver del trabajo revisara y saber que sacar para la venta de jardín que planeaba hacer para deshacerse de eso.   
Ya habiéndolo hecho, su madre lo dejó libre una vez más y decidió regresar de inmediato con Tony. Y como suponía que sus padres no pudieron haber llegado en tan corto momento, quiso usar la llave que tenía de esa casa para entrar sin esperar un segundo más.

Entró y cerró la puerta con lentitud para no hacer ruido, al igual que sus pasos, quería sorprender a Tony. Subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado llegando hasta la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del menor. Asomó la vista por la abertura al escuchar leves ruidos del interior, como si fuese un ladrón, sólo esperaba no asustar al castaño. Pero él fue quien quedó pasmado al ver al interior de la habitación y toparse con Tony todavía sobre la cama, pero de rodillas dándole la espalda a la puerta, con el torso y la cabeza recargados en el colchón ya que las manos no las podía usar de soporte porque una la tenía ocupada masturbándose, mientras la otra estaba entre sus nalgas ya con dos dedos metidos en su culo.

Steve abrió un poco más la puerta todavía procurando no hacer ruido, deleitándose con el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. El trasero de Tony de lleno a su vista, con ese par de dedos entrando y saliendo mientras la erección era atendida y una suave voz emitía gemidos muy excitantes. _Qué delicia,_ pensó Rogers, y ya no resistió más y se adentró a la habitación causando ruido, el cual provocó que Tony diese un brinco y retirara ambas manos de su labor.

 

-Quédate así. – Le dijo Steve antes de que se girara también por la impresión, dándole a saber que era él. Pero Tony no quería hacerle caso, así que se acercó más de prisa para tomarle por las caderas y evitar que se girase como pretendía. – Uff, Tony, qué delicia. – Expresó encendido el rubio, mirando con lujuria las nalgas y la entrada ya dilatada frente a su rostro. Agitándose al contemplar como ante sus palabras la pequeña entrada se contrajo visiblemente.

 

Al ver aquello desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó la bragueta. Sólo hizo hacia abajo la parte delantera del boxer y sin bajarse las pendas sacó su erguido miembro para comenzar a masturbarse mientras apretaba una de las nalgas. Se le mostraba como un platillo caliente y listo para ser devorado, y eso quería hacer, pero primero lo probaría poco a poco.  
Dejándolo en la misma posición, sólo cambió de ángulo para que quedase de frente al espejo del closet y no de cara al cabecero de la cama, así Steve podría ver las expresiones de Tony a través del reflejo. Apretó ambas nalgas ahora, separándolas más hasta el tope y seguidamente su lengua hizo contacto con la endeble entrada ansiosa del menor, quien gimió sorpresivo. Ante las sensaciones, Tony ya se había sostenido de nuevo también con sus manos, quedando perfectamente a cuatro patas. Steve continuó mojando el pequeño orificio con su saliva, tocándolo con la lengua, mordiendo y besando intercaladas veces también las nalgas, bajando la lengua hasta el espacio entre la entrada y las bolas de Tony. Se embriagaba con los gemidos chillones, con la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo del rostro del menor completamente sonrojado y con saliva escurriendo de entre los labios abiertos. Pero Tony volvió a dejar caer el torso al colchón porque al parecer no podía con lo que le ofrecía esa experiencia.

 

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Steve separándose unos centímetros de la entrada mojada por su saliva.

-…Sí. – La agitada voz del castaño le respondía.

-¿Te quieres correr así?

-Contigo dentro. – Respondió de inmediato, porque su cuerpo ya llevaba aguantando mucho.

 

Entonces Steve procedió a devorarlo por completo, irguiéndose más para poder penetrar al menor, ya sin preocuparle la preparación, porque en realidad Tony ya había estado dilatándose y él lubrico hace unos segundos apenas.   
Tony gimió casi hasta el grito cuando sintió de una sola embestida toda la erección de Rogers dentro de él. Estaba tan excitado que el tenue dolor le ponía también caliente. Mordió las sábanas bajo su rostro empapándolas con su saliva, mientras era sacudido por las embestidas de Steve tras de él.  
El rubio estaba desesperado de tanto deseo, demostrándolo con la fuerza y velocidad con la que arremetía hacia el cuerpo de Stark, gimiendo los dos igual de alto, sintiéndose sofocado por la ropa que él todavía traía puesta, pero no quería despegarse ni un segundo de su labor. Con rapidez se quitó la playera arrojándola, sin dejar de penetrar al otro que se arqueaba. Tony estaba tan caliente y eso lo ponía igual a él. La sangre le hervía al seguir contemplándolo por el espejo, al ver directamente a la cintura y el trasero elevado, al sentir como aquel interior le envolvía y los absorbía demandándolo. Tan pronto el cuerpo de Tony se había enamorado de la sensación que reaccionaba así.

Tony ya se encontraba sollozando de tanto placer, incontrolable cuando una de las grandes manos de Steve comenzó a masturbarle sin dejar de follarle de la misma forma profunda. Un poco más y lo sentía hasta las tripas, aunque ya le provocaba en su bajo vientre una sensación parecida. Hasta que comenzó a doler, pero no le importó, igual lo disfrutó. Pero ya no aguantaba más, gritó y se retorció, apretó fuerte su interior y se vino abundantemente sobre la mano de Steve, quien gimió sonoramente por el repentino estrechamiento de sus paredes internas.   
Y aunque el orgasmo ya le había llegado al castaño, éste seguía sintiendo extraordinario cada golpe en su interior, continuaba sintiéndose entre estrellas, porque era fascinante la fuerza de Steve, lo grande y duro que era su miembro, el sentir ese pedazo de carne palpitar dentro de él, _mancillándolo_. Y un momento después escuchó un gemido ahogado de lo más excitante, para después sentir como los chorros de semen lo llenaban. Caliente. Y aunque pareciera repugnante para muchos, a él le pareció tan excitante ese miembro palpitando en su culo, llenándolo con su semilla, y lo mejor sin dejar de moverse. Tan increíble sentir el cosquilleo desde su entrada por toda la columna y después como si se dispersara toda esa sensación agradable por todo su cuerpo. Experimentó sensaciones como un segundo orgasmo, pero sin venirse, aun así sintiéndose perdido y haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

Quedó temblando, era demasiado. Tony se dejó caer completamente en la cama, en el proceso sintió un tremendo vació por el miembro que salió. Había sido increíble, y ahora sentía lo caliente escurrir suavemente por sus muslos, mientras lo demás seguía dentro de él.

 

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Steve dejándose caer sobre él, porque su cuerpo ya tampoco podía más. Tony sólo le asintió, dejando unos segundos donde sólo se escuchaban las pesadas respiraciones. – Fue increíble. – Le dijo sobre la nuca. Tony se estremeció. – Te sentías tan delicioso.

-Siento que quiero más. – Expresó algo avergonzado, pero si así lo sentía ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarse con las ganas? No. Su ano se contraía todavía ansioso y no le gusta el vacío que se sentía. Así que…

\- ¿Aguantarás? – Tony asintió. – ¿Pero crees que de tiempo antes de que lleguen tus padres? – Recordó y ambos suspiraron cansados. Era cierto, quizá ya estaban por llegar.

-No creo. Es mejor que me duche y luzca normal. – Opinó el castaño. Steve le dedico un suave beso en la nuca antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo libre.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Pasados los minutos donde ambos ya lucían frescos como si nada sexual hubiese sucedido, acomodaron la cama y bajaron al living cuando escucharon el auto entrar al garage. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, no era muy tarde, así que no resultaría extraño encontrarse a Tony en compañía de Steve todavía, por ello quedaron en su normalidad.

Se saludaron normalmente cuando los señores entraron por completo a la casa. Y ambos seguían repitiendo lo agradable que era el que Steve fuese amigo de Tony. _Una buena influencia_ , insistían y a ese punto Tony sonreía a sus adentros socarrón. Pero Steve no se lo tomaba con humor como el castaño, aunque sonreía y agradecía el buen concepto que tenían los mayores de él, pero ahora se le hacía demasiado hipócrita, se sentía así. Como un abuso de confianza, porque Tony no dejaba de ser menor de edad aún, por unos meses, pero lo era, además él había estado ahí en apoyo a los señores. Algo ya se sentía demasiado amargo. Casi tan amargo como cuando Tony siente que no pasaran más allá de aquellas sesiones de sexo.

 

-¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó suavemente Tony al verlo tan ausente de pronto.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo en el mismo tono, casi susurrando porque tenían a los señores Stark algo cerca. Tony asintió, lo vio como oportunidad para saber qué seguía, aunque también la forma en que el otro lo había dicho no le sonaba esperanzador.

-Vamos a la terraza. – Sugirió

 

Sólo se pararon del sillón donde estaban pasando de largo a sus padres que los acompañaba frente a la televisión. Los señores no hicieron ningún comentario ni les pareció extraño, pues seguían dentro de la casa. Sólo los vieron desaparecer al subir las primeras escaleras.  
Llegaron a la terraza, que estaba techada y el piso estaba forrado por una rara alfombra, así que sin inmutarse se sentaron sobre ella. Tampoco había luces, sólo las que se colaban de las casa de los vecinos o las de los postes de la calle, pero suficiente para mirarse con detenimiento. Sentados frente a frente fue que Tony miró a Steve, ya que él era quien había sugerido hablar.

 

-Esto está mal, Tony. – Lo dijo Steve y al castaño de inmediato sintió un frío en el pecho. – Terriblemente mal. – Continuó y se sintió mucho peor.

-…Entiendo. – Dijo desviando la mirada, sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, así como tampoco iba a rogar.

-Me siento mal con tus padres. – Prosiguió abatido. – La confianza que tienen en mí y yo… haciendo eso.

-Ellos no se van a enterar de lo que pasó, además fue también mi decisión acostarme contigo. No te sientas mal. – Continuaba sin querer mirarle. – Los convenceré de dejarme ya solo.

-No merezco su amabilidad…

-Eres tan bueno como lo dicen. No te sientas mal, Steve. – Le pidió siendo sincero en sus palabras. – No abusaste de mí, ¿correcto? ¡No soy un chiquillo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? – Alzaba más la voz desesperándose.

-Mi deber era cuidarte y sigues siendo un menor. – Insistía abatido.

-Y si sabías que estaba mal, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – Bien, si Steve quería seguir martirizándose, él le ayudaría. Ahí fue cuando el rubio quedó serio, mirándolo fijamente.

-… Porque te deseaba desde hace mucho. – Confesó. Ese _desde hace mucho_ le puso ansioso a Tony. – Quería reprimirme por más tiempo y quizá cuando cumplieras los 18 invitarte a salir. Pero aun así continué pensando que estaría muy mal después de haberte cuidado por varios años. Tus padres… – Y ahí iba de nuevo. Rompería el encanto que había creado en Tony al confesarle sus intenciones de esperar e invitarlo salir, así que el castaño le frenó con un ademan.

-Ya no soy un chiquillo. – Le repitió seguro. – Y yo sé lo que quiero, aunque mis padres no confíen en dejarme solo por varios días yo soy muy consciente de mis acciones, ¿de acuerdo? – Suspiró sonriéndole. – Y puedes decir que yo te violé. ¿Recuerdas? Yo comencé todo. – Soltó una risita burlona.

-No creerán eso. – Le siguió la broma el rubio.

-No me interesa. – Sonrió y le miró con profundidad a los ojos. – Entonces, ¿exactamente desde cuando me veías con ojos perversos? – Indagó poniendo una maliciosa sonrisa.

-No creo que sea bueno decirlo, pareceré un pervertido. – Sonrió relajándose por fin.

-Ya estoy consciente de que eres un completo pervertido. – Le hizo un gesto sugerente y pese a todo Steve se sonrojó por la insinuación. – Dime y yo te diré cuanto tiempo llevo espiándote en la ducha y fantaseando contigo… – Animó sin rastros de vergüenza por sus palabras.

-Creo que desde hace casi dos años. Me gustaban tus gestos, tu voz molesta, tus ojos que me gritaban _te-odio_ y luego me mirabas embobado cuando creías que no me daba cuenta. Era muy divertido.

-¿Siempre supiste que me gustabas? – Cuestionó curioso.

-No. Fue hasta que descubrí que me espiabas en la ducha. Hace algunos meses.

-Nunca logré ver nada. – Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Sólo la última vez que me descubriste por completo.

-Niño fisgón. – Dijo divertido. – Tony, ¿te sigo desagradando? – Preguntó después de un silencio. Sabía que independientemente de la atracción física, Tony lo detestaba.

-No. Eres…muy… lindo. – Confesó ya sin tapujos.

 

Sí, Steve era del tipo que todos querían, hasta los adultos, y él era el niño berrinchudo que nadie soportaba. Pero aun así le agrada Steve, sólo que había sido muy frustrante la tensión sexual, que era lo que lo ponía irritable. Como a todo adolecente imbécil. Y como niño de 10 años que molesta a la niña que le gusta para llamar su atención. Está bien, entonces sí era algo inmaduro todavía. Pero no demasiado como para estar seguro de que quería a Steve como novio, sentir su cariño y no sólo la lujuria. Porque Rogers le parecía tan encantador en todo sentido que ansiaba ser consentido por él. Quería enamorarse de Steve. Quería sentir las jodidas mariposas en el estómago y no sólo una punzada en su sexo cada que lo pensara o lo viese. Pero sobretodo quería que Steve quisiera. Mejor aún: que le correspondiera.

Dejándose llevar por la encantadora sonrisa del mayor, Tony se acercó más a él y como un gatito se sentó en sus piernas y le besó con suavidad. Las manos de Rogers le rodearon por la cintura y correspondió el beso de una forma exquisita. Cerrando los párpados con lentitud y embonando sus labios con delicadeza para comenzar a moverlos a un ritmo lento. Mezclándose poco a poco su saliva, interviniendo con la caricia sutil de ambas lenguas, repartiendo caricias por el rostro y sobre la ropa. Un beso que ya no expresaba lujuria, sino ternura. Completando la cursilería cuando al terminar el contacto cálido y salivoso, se abrazaron sonriendo felices. Embobados.

 

 

**\--------------**

-¿Ya bajaron esos _niños_? – Preguntó Howard al apagar el televisor, mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Viendo que faltaban pocos minutos para que fuesen las 10 de la noche y pareciéndole extraño que no se escuchase ningún ruido. María simplemente negó con la cabeza tomando uno de sus libros que reposaba frente a la mesita de centro, apenas abriéndolo donde marcaba el separador y escuchó unas leves risas y los pasos de ambos jóvenes bajar por las escaleras. Así que se giró para mirarlos y ver qué era tan divertido, pero simplemente bajaban. Tony casi dando brinquitos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y Steve con su encanto de siempre. 

-¿Por qué tanta efusividad? – Les preguntó María, sonriéndoles con gusto, porque la alegría le parecía contagiosa. Ambos chicos ya estaban cerca de ellos. Antes de responder Tony sonrió hasta con los ojos.

-Porque ya tengo novio. 

 

 

****

****

**_FIN :D_ **


End file.
